The Fate of the Balance
by SoulofNeant
Summary: La République et l'Empire se livrent une guerre froide où la moindre étincelle peut embraser le chaos. Au cœur de ces conflits, des questions demeurent en ce qui concerne la Force, son origine, son existence. La Force ne peut-elle être neutre ? Ni Lumineuse, ni Obscure ou les deux à la fois. C'est le début d'une longue quête pour la jeune Shakti...
1. Prologue&Chapitre01

Star Wars: The Old Republic

The fate of the balance

**Prologue**

_« Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine… »_

_« Le traité de Coruscant a instauré une paix fragile entre la République Galactique et l'Empire Sith. Mais la guerre peut éclater à tout moment. Les tensions sont palpables. Les systèmes liés à l'une ou l'autre faction payent parfois le prix fort. Seuls les systèmes neutres ayant suffisamment de forces ou de ressources parviennent à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Cependant, ils proposent leurs services aussi bien à l'Empire qu'à la République et ce double jeu leur coûtera un jour cher. Dans ce conflit froid, les Ordres des Jedi et des Sith se font face, essayant de mettre la main sur de jeunes gens sensible à la force avant l'autre camp…La Force est grande, mais demeure encore bien mystérieuse… »_

**Chapitre 1**

Tython, cinquième planète du système de Tython, situé dans le Noyau Profond de la galaxie. Berceau de l'Ordre Jedi, ces derniers ont dû la regagner après la destruction du Temple Jedi sur Coruscante il y a quelques années. De nombreux Jedi s'y forment, certains parvenant à devenir des Maîtres accomplis, d'autres échouant car la Force est une puissance qu'il faut maîtriser et comprendre. Bien que son origine en soit toujours inconnue, les Jedi sont les garants de la paix et instaure la sérénité.

Sous l'instruction des plus grands Maîtres de l'Ordre, les futurs Padawans s'entraînent durement, attendant que le jour où un Maître leur sera désigné arrive. Pour certains, l'heure propice est dans quelques jours. Afin d'être prêts, ils revoient certains enseignements…Du moins, pas tous.

Assise sur la corniche d'une falaise non loin du palais de l'Ordre, une jeune novice s'était retirée de ses pairs afin de trouver la sérénité ou presque. Elle n'était pas en médiation, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Elle fixait, de ses yeux noisette, le paysage somptueux devant elle. Une vue qu'elle aimait admirer seule, un lieu où elle venait s'y recueillir ou méditer. Mais son esprit n'était pas serein, il était emplit de questions.

Le vent balaya ses cheveux de couleur métal, rassemblés en une arabesque de tresses. Une lubie d'une autre novice qui adorait créé de la fantaisie avec de longs cheveux. Le soleil commençait peu à peu à décliner, ses rayons réchauffaient la peau légèrement bronzée de la jeune novice.

« C'est donc ici que tu sèches les cours ? »

La voix fit sursauter l'enfant. Ses sens n'étaient pas aux aguets et elle n'avait senti la présence du Jedi qui venait de lui parler. L'homme, qui était un Mirialan, s'avança l'air souriant et non fâché. Il prit place à côté de la jeune novice qui détourna la tête, confuse.

« Maître Ophen, commença cette dernière. Je ne voulais aucunement louper votre cours…

- Je le sais, Shakti. Je ne te gronde point, mais je sens que quelque chose te préoccupe. Est-ce l'angoisse de devenir ma Padawan ?

- Nullement Maître ! C'est même un grand honneur que vous me faites de m'avoir choisi…Bien que les choix ne doivent se faire que dans quelques jours.

- Tu as un immense potentielle et une grande soif de connaissance…Tu me rappelles moi quand j'étais plus jeune…en moins verte. »

Cette blague fit rire Shakti tout comme le Jedi. Comme la plupart des Mirialans, il avait la peau vert clair, le visage parsemé de tatouage noir en forme de triangle. Ses cheveux noir coupés court étaient cachés sous sa capuche de son long manteau de Jedi. Ses yeux bleu clair reflétaient son soulagement de voir sa protégée rire. Néanmoins, ce ne fut que temporaire, il sentit l'esprit de cette dernière à nouveau embrumé. Shakti respira un bon coup avant de prendre la parole l'air sérieux.

« Maître, je sais que l'Ordre nous apprend beaucoup sur la Force…Sur les voies à ne pas suivre afin de ne pas tomber du côté Obscur. Mais je me pose des questions sur la Force elle-même.

- Comme beaucoup, confie Ophen. La Force demeure encore un bien grand mystère pour beaucoup…Même les Sith l'ignorent. Sa source s'est perdue depuis des décennies et bien des Jedi se sont lancés sur cette quête. Même ceux qui ont rejoint la Force ne l'ont jamais percé.

-…Je le conçois Maître…Cependant, y-a-t-il vraiment deux côtés ? Un bon et un mauvais ? »

Le Mirialan se tourna vers sa jeune élève, écarquillant les yeux.

« Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Demanda Ophen pour plus de précision.

- La Force ne peut-elle pas être neutre ? Ni bon, ni mauvais ou bien les deux à la fois.

- Depuis quand te poses-tu ces questions ?

-…Depuis toujours Maître. J'avoue n'en n'avoir jamais fait part à quiconque car je pensais que je trouverais mes réponses dans l'enseignement de l'Ordre…Mais…Plus j'essaye de chercher, plus je me questionne… »

Ophen se détourna de la jeune novice, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il se souvint de l'arrivé de Shakti sur Tython. Jeune orpheline, ses parents avaient été tués lors d'une des nombreuses escarmouches entre l'Empire et la République. Elle n'avait pas de souvenir de son monde d'origine. C'était une fille timide, parlant peu mais possédant une grande sagesse et apprenant très vite. Elle fût vite remarquée par le Conseil et ce dernier fit en sorte qu'elle suive un entraînement plus intensif que les autres novices.

Le Mirialan avait fait partit de ses Maîtres qui avait suivi la jeune fille jusqu'à ses dix ans. Il en avait parlé avec les autres membres du Conseil afin qu'elle devienne sa future Padawan. Néanmoins, il était surpris de ne pas avoir percuté les questions et doutes qui demeuraient en Shakti. La jeune novice sentit la gêne pesante du Jedi.

« Je suis désolé, Maître, je ne voulais pas vous causer de soucis.

- Tu ne m'en pose pas, rassura Ophen. Je suis simplement surpris que tu as pu…Cacher tout ceci. Tu montres un aspect de toi calme et serein, ce qui est curieux. Y-a-il d'autres doutes en toi que tu voudrais me faire part ?

- Maître, ce ne sont pas des doutes, mais des questions. Le doute peut mener au côté Obscur.

-…Soit, répondit Ophen pour rassurer. Quels sont ses questions ?

- Je ne suis pas la seule à me les poser. D'autres novices en parlaient lorsqu'on a étudiez le Code Jedi. " _**Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il n'y a que la paix**_ ". Un Jedi ne doit pas se laisser guider par ses émotions, mais nous sommes les garants de la paix au sein de la République…Et nous faisons preuve de compassion…N'est-ce pas une émotion semblable à l'amour ?

- L'amour est fort de passion alors que la compassion ne l'est pas.

- Mais un Jedi ne peut se passionner pour ce qu'il fait, pour son devoir ? »

Ophen ne savait que répondre. Il ne pensait pas que les questions de la jeune novice allaient aussi loin. Comment était-il passé à côté de ceci ? Il ne sentait aucune once de doute en elle, c'en était déroutant. Shakti fixait le Jedi jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se lève.

« Nous aborderons ces sujets lorsque tu deviendras ma Padawan. En attendant, le soleil s'est couché, il faut rentrer.

- Oui, Maître. »

Se levant à son tour, l'enfant passa en premier, prenant le chemin escarpé qui menait au palais. Ophen resta en arrière, seul quelques instants. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait en informer le Conseil…

« Es-tu sûr des propos que tu avances, Ophen ? »

Le Mirialan se trouvait face à ses pairs dans la grande salle du Conseil. Assis face à lui se trouvait les grands Maîtres qui siégeaient au Conseil : Orgus Din, Satele Shan, Bela Kiwiiks, Syo Bakarn et Jaric Kaedan. Ce fût Orgus qui s'exprima après les révélations d'Ophen. Tous présents connaissaient le potentiel de Shakti mais aucun ne savaient les nombreuses questions et doutes qu'avait cachés la jeune novice.

« Moi-même, je suis tout aussi surpris que vous, s'expliqua le Mirialan. Shakti ne parle guère mais je sais qu'elle aime apprendre. Je ne pensais pas que tant de questions demeuraient sans réponses en elle.

- Des questions ? S'exprima Syo. Bien des Maîtres ont tenté de percés à jour la Force mais la façon dont aborde cette jeune novice reflète les doutes qui la hantent.

- Et cela peut être dangereux, enchaîna Bela. Si elle continue sur cette voie, elle peut basculer du côté Obscur.

- Je le sais, répondit Ophen. Que dois-je faire ? »

Les membres du Conseil se consultèrent du regard cependant tous se tournèrent vers celle qui présidait le Conseil Jedi. Satele semblait en méditation, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilité, surtout concernant la novice. Elle sentait la Force en elle qui était puissante et pouvait être dangereuse si jamais les Sith mettaient la main sur elle. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et se leva.

« Demain, je viendrais avec toi, Ophen. Il vaut mieux que je lui parle mais je serais directe. Ensuite, nous officialiseront le fait qu'elle devienne ta Padawan. Il faut que tu prennes son enseignement dès maintenant. Le doute ne doit pas continuer à l'habiter.

- Bien, hocha de la tête le Mirialan. Mais, quel est votre décision ?

- Tu le sais… »

Ophen se doutait que Satele allait dire à Shakti. Mais il savait que c'était inévitable. Il espérait simplement que la motivation de l'enfant ne disparaîtrait pas…

Le lendemain, Satele et Ophen virent trouver Shakti. La jeune fille s'entraînait avec ses pairs sur les différentes positions de défense. A l'approche des deux Maîtres, les jeunes novices cessèrent de suite leurs activités pour les saluer. L'air souriante, Satele leur fit signe de continuer avant de désigner Shakti pour qu'elle les suive. L'enfant fût troublé un instant, mais accepta. Les deux adultes menèrent la novice dans un endroit calme, à l'abri des oreilles et regards indiscrets. Ophen demeurait silencieux, le visage assombrit. Satele prit la parole.

« Shakti, je sais que tu aimes apprendre tout autant que tu assimile vite. Cependant, Ophen m'a fait part de tes doutes en ce qui concerne la Force et le Code Jedi. Cela doit cesser. »

L'enfant fut surprise, elle se tourna vers le Mirialan mais ne put croiser son regard. Elle tenta de prendre sur elle-même, essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble.

« Maître Shan, je respecte l'Ordre et son code, je ne le remet pas en cause. Je me pose simplement des questions, comme beaucoup.

- Mais le doute t'assaille et cela peut être dangereux, répondit un peu plus sèchement Satele. On ne peut pas te permettre un tel écart. Ces questions, tu dois les oublier et ne plus y repenser. Tu poursuivras ta formation de Jedi et j'y veillerais afin que tes doutes ne viennent pas perturber ton entraînement. »

Shakti était au pied du mur. Les paroles de Satele avaient l'effet d'un poignard. Pourquoi une telle interdiction ? Dotant qu'elle sentait qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative, c'était ça et rien d'autre. L'enfant baissa la tête, ses yeux noisette tremblaient d'émotion. Le masque qu'elle avait forgé s'était fragilisé. Elle tenta d'accrocher le regard de son Maître mais Ophen continuait de détourner la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie…D'être incomprise.

Satele savait que ses paroles étaient dures mais Shakti s'en remettrait et poursuivrait une voie plus sereine.

« Puisque tout est claire, reprit la Maître Jedi. Nous avons décidé d'officialisé ton statut de Padawan dès aujourd'hui. Ophen est désormais ton Maître. »

Satele fit signe au Mirialan qui allait la suivre. Il n'accorda toujours aucun regard vers Shakti qui demeurait en arrière.

« Je quitte l'Ordre. »

L'annonce fit stopper les deux Maîtres Jedis qui se tournèrent vers la novice. Shakti avait repris ce masque calme et serein, néanmoins il perçut comme de la déception dans sa voix. Satele ne s'attendait pas à cette décision. Elle pensait que la jeune novice, malgré l'interdiction, aurait finalement poursuivit sa formation. Ophen sentit que l'enfant ne baisserait la tête devant une telle condition. Il esquissa un geste vers elle, mais Shakti se détourna d'eux et courut, en direction des limites de la cour du palais Jedi. Le Mirialan allait partit à sa suite quand Satele l'arrêta.

« Non, mon ami. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, elle ne quittera pas l'Ordre. La déception l'aveugle mais elle va se reprendre. Accordons-lui un peu de temps. »

Ophen n'était pas de cet avis. Il connaissait la jeune novice cependant il acquiesça. Son regard se porta vers l'endroit où disparut Shakti. Elle avait dû regagner sa cachette, il saurait la retrouver le moment voulu.

L'enfant n'avait pas gagné son antre secret, elle connaissait un autre lieu près d'une cascade bien plus éloigné du palais. Elle fixait son reflet dans l'eau, ses yeux rougis par les larmes reflétaient ce qu'elle ressentait. De la colère ? Probablement, mais surtout qu'on ne lui laisse pas le choix, comme si l'Ordre voulait la retenir prisonnière. N'avait-elle pas le droit comme à chacun de partir si elle le désirait ? Maître Ophen n'avait cherché à démentir ou appuyer les propos de Satele, il était resté silencieux, comme s'il savait la trahison qu'il avait commise envers elle.

Shakti s'allongea doucement sur l'herbe fraîche, fixant le ciel. Elle avait parlé un peu trop vite car elle voulait avoir le choix. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait finalement pas sa place ici. Elle avait tant appris, tant découvert de chose. Elle leva une de ses mains devant elle. La Force en elle vibrait avec le lieu où elle était.

_Est-ce que je me trompe vraiment ? Est-ce seulement des doutes qui obscurcissent mon jugement ? J'aimerais tant avoir une réponse…ou simplement un signe._

L'enfant ferma doucement les yeux, ramenant sa main contre son cœur. L'autre posé dans l'herbe, écartait les doigts, comme ne faisant qu'un avec la terre sous elle. Si la Force pouvait guider les Jedi, elle ne souhaitait qu'un signe de sa part…

Brusquement, l'herbe sous sa main devint sable. Le soleil devint plus lumineux au-dessus d'elle, comme s'il y en avait deux. Les nuages défilaient à une allure plus vite que le vent. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle fit face à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Une sorte de boule émettant de la lumière vibrait au loin, le paysage désertique n'était plus que noir comme le néant. Alors qu'elle tendait sa main vers la boule, elle eut l'impression qu'une voix l'interpellait. Quand elle se retourna, une forme sombre se forma devant elle. C'était humanoïde mais ses yeux étaient semblables à deux rubis. Il leva une main devant lui et à son creux, Shakti ressentit la colère, la haine, la souffrance…L'obscurité de la Force. Puis la forme tendit son autre main en direction de la boule qui venait changer d'aspect. Elle paraissait lumineuse mais sombre en même temps...

Shakti rouvrit brusquement les yeux, le paysage de Tython était à nouveau là. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir voyagé au-delà de la planète, dans la galaxie entière. Une impression persistait en elle, comme le signe tant attendu qui venait enfin de se révéler. Elle se redressa, tentant de se souvenir de sa vision. Une chose était sûre : elle devait partir...

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon du palais Jedi. La majorité des personnes vivant en ce lieu avaient regagné les salles communes pour l'heure du souper. A l'extérieur du palais se trouvait une aire d'envol qui accueillait les navettes de la République. Des hommes finissaient de charger les dernières caisses de ravitaillement. L'un des transporteurs soufflait un peu ayant retiré sa casquette. Il ne remarqua que bien après la présence à ses côtés. C'était une enfant d'une dizaine d'année, vêtu d'un long poncho beige. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par un foulard noué autour de sa tête. Elle ne portait qu'un sac en bandoulière. L'homme cligna des yeux, surprit de voir une enfant ici.

« Tu es perdue, petite ?

- Je voudrais monter à bord de votre navette.

- Hein ? De...Voyons, ce n'est pas un voyage pour les bouts de chou ! »

L'enfant esquissa un geste de la main vers lui.

« Vous allez me faire monter à bord et m'emmener sur la flotte de la République. »

L'homme répéta les mêmes mots mais comme si c'était lui qui les prononçait. Il ignorait qu'il venait d'être manipulé par la Force. Comme si tout était normal, le transporteur alla préparer une place pour l'enfant. Cette dernière allait monter...

« Shakti ! »

La jeune novice s'immobilisa. Doucement, elle se tourna vers le Maître Ophen. Ce dernier l'avait cherché de partout après leur entrevu avec Satele Shan. Il avait même attendu dans la planque secrète puis un pressentiment l'avait conduit ici. Le Mirialan fronça les sourcils, les paroles de l'enfant s'étaient avérées vrai : elle voulait quitter l'Ordre. Shakti soutenu le regard bleu du Jedi.

« C'est ma décision, Maître Ophen.

- Shakti, je sais que Satele Shan s'est montrée dure et que j'aurais dû t'en parler. Mais tu t'engages sur la mauvaise voie.

-...Vous craignez que je devienne un Sith ? »

Ophen ne répondit pas mais son silence ne faisait qu'approuver ses craintes. Shakti demeura toujours calme et sereine. Elle esquissa un doux sourire.

« Maître, la Force m'a parlé...Je dois me rendre là où elle m'appelle.

- Comment ? Fut surpris Ophen. Mais, que t'a-t-elle montré ?

- Je ne peux vous le dire, mais sachez que je poursuis la voie de la neutralité... »

Ophen fût abasourdit par ses révélations emplies de mystères, cependant il se souvint de son échange avec elle et comprit où elle voulait en venir. Étrangement, il avait confiance en la jeune novice, en sa vision et en son jugement. Il respira profondément avant de sourire à son tour. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et posa sa main sur sa tête.

« Je ne peux te retenir. J'aurais aimé t'avoir comme Padawan. Si nous nous revoyons, j'espère que ça ne sera pas en tant qu'ennemi, mais de Maître à Maître.

- Merci Maître Ophen. Soyez rassuré, jamais je ne vous ferais du mal.

- Que la Force soit avec toi. »

Le Mirialan inclina de la tête, puis il recula et repartit en direction du palais. Shakti le regarda s'éloigner, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas d'ennuis avec le Conseil. Puis l'enfant entra dans la navette qui s'apprêtait à décoller. Elle jeta un dernier regard à ce qui fût son foyer pendant sa formation de novice Jedi. Elle ne savait si un jour elle reviendrait sur Tython, son destin l'attendait ailleurs, dans une autre partie de la galaxie...


	2. Chapitre02

**Chapitre 2**

La République Galactique possédait une flotte permanente située dans la zone de Coruscante. Une station orbitale planait dans l'espace et protégée par deux vaisseaux de guerres. C'était un point de convergence des forces de la République, le lieu de rendez-vous de ceux qui se battaient pour la paix et la justice. On y trouvait une multitude de races différentes, venant des quatre coins de la galaxie et exerçant divers métiers. De nombreux vaisseaux et navettes venaient et partaient, amenant une multitude d'objets car la plate-forme servait aussi au commerce tout comme à la tactique militaire.

C'est dans l'un des nombreux couloirs que Shakti s'y retrouva, émerveillée de voir tant de choses inconnues, tant de gens différents. Admirative, elle se rendit compte bien trop tard qu'elle était perdue. La Force, heureusement, pouvait la guider, néanmoins elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des Jedi se trouvant sur la station. L'enfant réussit à arriver devant les panneaux d'affichages qui annonçaient les départs des navettes pour les systèmes lointains. Se souvenant de sa vision, elle chercha le nom de la planète où elle devait se rendre. Cependant, aucun départ n'était annoncé pour la Bordure extérieure.

Shakti se doutait qu'il ne serait pas aisé de trouver un vaisseau allant là-bas. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de crédits non plus, il lui restait ses pouvoirs de la Force mais c'était la dernière solution. La fille se rendit à la Cantina afin de prendre du repos. Elle réussit à obtenir un verre d'eau de la part du droïde barman qui fut surpris de voir une enfant seule. Assise à une table, Shakti réfléchissait à un moyen de gagner Tatooine. Il lui restait la possibilité de se rendre sur l'une des planètes du système et de gagner un autre transport de là-bas. Mais cela lui prendrait du temps et lui coûterait bien plus chère.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'on l'observait. Ce ne fut que lorsque quelque chose tira sur son poncho qu'elle reprit pied à la réalité. Elle tomba nez à nez avec une Ewok. C'était une créature plutôt rare, originaire de la Lune forestière d'Endor. En voir une sur la flotte de la république était étrange car Endor était en territoire neutre. L'Ewok avait le pelage blanc-beige, quelques touffes de poils noirs ornaient ses joues et ses oreilles. Sa tête était recouverte d'un capuchon en cuir sombre et elle portait des genres de grigris autour du cou.

La créature fixait l'enfant de ses yeux vert, penchant la tête sur le côté. Shakti l'observa à son tour, intriguée aussi car c'était la première fois qu'elle en rencontrait. L'Ewok bascula la tête sur l'autre côté avant d'émettre d'étranges petits cris. L'enfant eu l'impression qu'elle tentait de communiquer mais elle ne connaissait aucune langue hormis le commun. L'Ewok répéta les mêmes cris mais en mimant avec ces pattes. Shakti tenta de comprendre et lui parla pour exprimer en langue commune ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Tu me demandes ce que je fais ici ? »

L'Ewok semblait comprendre le langage commun et émit un cri de joie, signe que la jeune fille avait bien interprété. Shakti était amusée par ses réactions.

« Je voyage, répondit l'enfant. Je fais un pèlerinage. »

L'Ewok parla dans sa langue et mima à nouveau en montrant Shakti. Cette dernière ne comprit pas où voulait en venir la créature jusqu'à ce qu'elle montre plus loin un groupe de soldats.

« Je voyage seule, répondit Shakti. Je cherche une navette pour Tatooine. »

L'Ewok bascula la tête sur le côté, son regard reflétait de la surprise mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Puis elle émit de nouveaux cris, agitant les bras pour se désigner. Shakti leva un sourcil.

« Tu...Tu peux m'y emmener ? »

L'Ewok fit signe non de la tête avant de répéter les mêmes cris et gestes.

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui peut m'y emmener ? »

L'Ewok frappa dans ses mains pour applaudir. Shakti n'avait jamais cru que la chance lui souriait. A moins que la Force y était pour quelque chose. Cependant, son visage aborda du malaise. L'Ewok pencha la tête sur l'autre côté, l'air interrogateur.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de moyen, s'expliqua l'enfant. »

L'Ewok se rapprocha d'elle, posant sa patte sur son épaule. La créature essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Elle l'invita même à la suivre en lui prenant la main. Shakti était surprise mais elle suivit l'Ewok. Elles traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et prirent des ascenseurs avant d'arriver dans un hangar remplit de vaisseaux de tout genre. L'Ewok entraîna Shakti jusqu'à un Cargo YT-1300 appelé aussi Millenium Falcon. Cependant, ce dernier avait été modifié du modèle d'origine, surtout la couleur, un bleu-gris foncé.

En se rapprochant, l'enfant perçut des échanges en langue commune et des genres de cris mais différent de l'Ewok. Se demandant quelle créature pouvait rugir ainsi, elle eut sa réponse en apercevant sur le toit de l'appareil une Wookie au pelage blanc argent. Cette dernière trifouillait le système électrique du vaisseau. Une voix masculine s'éleva du bas de l'appareil, Shakti ne put voir que des jambes dépassées de la partie métallique.

« Vas-y, Estrella. Couple les derniers fusibles... »

La dénommé Estrella s'exécuta mais une gerbe d'étincelle jaillit devant elle ainsi qu'à d'autres endroits de l'appareil. La Wookie poussa un cri de rage alors que l'homme se retrouva au milieu de la fumée.

« Bordel! Débranche ! Débranche ! »

Estrella interrompit le courant dans l'appareil, mais elle était hors d'elle. Elle hurla en direction de l'humain qui apparut en toussant.

« C'est pas ma faute ! Le Droïde d'analyse est toqué, voilà tout ! Me dire que c'est le propulseur arrière qui grille les circuits de la ventilation...Et cesse de me rouspéter après ! »

En guise de réponse, la Wookie se détourna, poussant un nouveau râle de colère. L'humain était désespéré, poussant un gros soupir. Il était plutôt grand et baraqué. Son crâne chauve était couvert de tatouages. Un cache-œil couvrait son œil gauche et il était vêtu d'un gilet laissant voir son torse parsemé de cicatrices. L'Ewok laissa Shakti à l'arrière et s'approcha de l'humain, parlant sa langue natale.

« Enfin te voilà Wyrd ! S'exclama ce dernier. Attends ! Pas si vite, je ne comprends pas ce que tu baragouine ! »

La dite Wyrd soupira secouant la tête, puis elle reprit ce qu'elle racontait. Durant l'échange, l'homme leva son unique œil en direction de Shakti. Interrompant l'Ewok, il s'exclama en colère.

« Stop Wyrd ! Je ne suis pas une nounou et le Manta n'est pas une crèche ! Cesse de jouer les mère-poule quand tu vois un enfant ! Je vais avoir des ennuis après...»

N'ayant pas aimé être interrompu, l'Ewok donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'humain qui n'apprécia pas le coup. Il se massa la jambe, grimaçant de douleur.

« Oh du calme ! C'est bon, je vais lui parler, je comprendrais mieux sa demande. Va plutôt aider Estrella avant qu'elle ne massacre quelqu'un. »

Wyrd sembla ravit de la décision. Elle alla rejoindre sa compère qui descendit du vaisseau, intriguée par l'enfant qui était présente. L'homme soupira en s'approchant de cette dernière.

« Je suis le Capitaine Dolvek, du Manta. J'ai pas saisis ce que Wyrd m'a dit mais tu cherches un transport pour Tatooine, c'est ça ?

- C'est exacte.

- Et que fait une gamine toute seule au beau milieu d'une flotte de la République ?

- Mes raisons ne concernent que moi.

- Oh, tu joues les durs à cuire ? Tu sais que Tatooine n'est pas réputé pour un accueil chaleureux. C'est même un gros repère de la racaille de l'Univers avec la chaleur en prime.

- Qu'importe, je dois me rendre là-bas. Si vous essayez de me faire peur, cela ne sert à rien. »

Dolvek voyait que l'enfant ne reculerait devant rien. Il réfléchit un instant.

« Bon...Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit. 10 000 crédits, payable d'avance bien sûr ! »

Shakti n'en montra rien, elle s'attendait à un prix exorbitant, signe que le capitaine ne voulait pas l'emmener. Derrière l'humain, Wyrd protesta son mécontentement.

« Oh ça suffit ! S'emporta le capitaine. Je suis le maître de ce vaisseau et je décide du tarif ! Je ne fais pas dans la charité ! »

L'Ewok ne semblait pas de cet avis et s'opposa à nouveau à l'humain. Shakti sentit la tension monter, elle ne voulait pas que cela dégénère.

« Ne vos disputez pas, je ne veux pas que vous en arriviez aux mains. Désolé du dérangement, je me débrouillerais autrement. Puis Shakti se tourna vers l'Ewok. Merci de ton aide et j'ai été ravie de t'avoir rencontrée. »

Shakti s'inclina devant eux, elle fit un signe de la main vers la Wookie avant de faire demi-tour. Derrière elle, Dolvek semblait content de s'être débarrassé d'elle. Mais quand il se tourna vers les deux femelles, ces dernières n'étaient pas du tout ravies. Elles croisèrent les bras et tournèrent le dos à leur capitaine. C'était trop. Que Wyrd boude, Dolvek comprenait, mais Estrella avait l'intention de soutenir sa partenaire à poils.

« Vous n'allez pas faire vos mère-poules toutes les deux en même temps ?! »

En guise de réponse, les deux créatures émirent un cri qui approuvait les dires de Dolvek. Exaspéré, le capitaine poussa un gros soupir avant de se tourner en direction de Shakti qui était encore dans le hangar.

« Hey ! Gamine ! »

L'enfant se retourna et vit le capitaine lui faire signe de revenir. Une fois devant lui, Shakti haussa un sourcil alors que Dolvek passa une main sur son crâne chauve.

« Tu t'y connais un peu en électronique de droïde ?

- Les bases mais j'apprends vite.

- T'a jamais touché à un vaisseau je suppose ?

- Seulement les speeders.

- Bon, euh...Je veux bien t'emmener mais seulement si tu nous aide à réparer la panne et durant la traversé, je ne veux pas que tu te roules les pouces, tu assisteras mes co-pilotes, ça te va ? »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Shakti. Elle s'inclina pour remercier le capitaine, disant qu'elle fera de son mieux. Les deux créatures étaient ravies de la décision de leur capitaine. Wyrd s'approcha de Shakti et lui prit les mains, l'entraînant dans une danse venant de sa planète d'origine. Dolvek semblait désemparé, d'avoir dû s'incliner devant les deux femelles mais c'étaient des bons co-pilotes. Il savait qu'il ne fallait énerver un Wookie, mais quand il s'agissait d'une femelle avec une Ewok à ses côtés, l'apocalypse n'était rien à comparer d'elles. Le capitaine se tourna vers elles reprenant un air de supériorité.

« Bon, si vous voulez partir pour Tatooine, alors au travail ! »

C'est ainsi que l'équipage du Manta accueillit temporairement Shakti à leur bord. La barrière de langue était compliquée entre l'enfant et les deux créatures, mais très vite, elle réussit à trouver un moyen de les comprendre. De plus, Dolvek comprenait leurs langues et pu traduire. Les connaissances de Shakti aidèrent le capitaine à réparer plus rapidement le vaisseau, cela lui coûtant moins chère que d'appeler un service de réparations. Une demi-journée s'écoula jusqu'à ce que le Manta quitte la station orbitale de la République pour prendre la direction de la Bordure extérieure.

A son bord, Shakti assista Wyrd et Estrella dans leurs taches, apprenant ainsi des notions de mécaniques et électroniques des vaisseaux. Les deux créatures se comportaient comme des mères avec elle, surtout Wyrd. Lors des moments de repos, l'Ewok tenait toujours à ce que Shakti dorme près d'elle. Cela surprit au départ l'enfant, car elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'un parent...Un sentiment prohibé au sein de l'Ordre Jedi. C'était pour ça que la plupart des gens sensibles à la force, dès qu'ils sont repérés, ils sont "arrachés" à leur famille dès le plus jeune âge. En était-il de même pour les Sith ?

Durant le voyage, Shakti en apprit plus sur Dolvek et son équipage du Manta : C'était un contrebandier qui louait souvent ses services à la République, surtout quand cela l'arrangeait. Il avait trouvé Estrella et Wyrd dans un marché aux esclaves qu'il devait dévaliser. Reconnaissante d'avoir eu la vie sauve, les deux créatures avaient décidé de le rejoindre. Elles étaient d'excellentes co-pilotes et de bonnes combattantes.

Dolvek ne posa pas de questions à Shakti durant le voyage. Il était indifférent sur les intentions de l'enfant et avait mieux à faire que de jouer les nounous avec. Néanmoins, il n'eut à la réprimander sur ses taches. La fille apprenait vite et pouvait aider pour des petites pannes.

Quelques jours après, esquivant des flottes Impériales et divers sauts dans l'hyperespace, le Manta arriva en vue de Tatooine. En voyant la planète du désert et ses deux soleils, Shakti ressentit l'appel de la Force comme dans sa vision. Elle tenta de comprendre ce que la suite attendait. L'image de la forme humanoïde aux yeux rubis présageait quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Mais si elle devait suivre la voie neutre, elle n'avait pas le choix...

Le Manta se posa dans la ville d'Anchorhead, la plupart des membres de la République venait ici car c'était un lieu neutre, sauf si c'était des chasseurs de prime ou contrebandiers. Les villes de Mos Espa et Mos Eisley étaient de bons repaires pour ceux recherchés dans la galaxie. Une seule loi résidait sur la planète : celle du désert.

Une fois à quai, le Manta déchargea la livraison qu'elle devait déposer ici. Shakti leur donna un coup de main puis une fois terminé, elle observa les alentours. Il était temps pour elle de se mettre en route. Wyrd à ses côtés sifflait entre ses dents, son regard vert montrait la tristesse de voir l'enfant partir. Shakti se tourna vers elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis triste de partir aussi, mais sans toi, je ne serais jamais arrivé ici. Je te dois beaucoup, mon amie. »

Estrella et Dolvek les rejoignirent. La Wookie souleva la fille dans ses bras, poussant aussi un râle de tristesse. Le capitaine semblait indifférent et plutôt content de ne plus avoir l'enfant dans les pattes. Shakti lui tendit la main pour la serrer.

« Merci pour tout, capitaine Dolvek. Jamais je n'oublierais votre geste.

- Mouais, mais va pas le crier sur tous les toits, j'ai une réputation à tenir !

-...Que la Force soit avec vous. »

L'œil unique de Dolvek s'écarquilla. Il avait eu des doutes sur l'enfant et n'aurait pas cru qu'elle était Jedi. Il tendit la main et serra celle de l'enfant, esquissant un petit sourire.

« Je garderais ça pour moi. Et fais attention de ne pas parler aux inconnus. »

Shakti ria de cette remarque. Puis elle se tourna vers Wyrd qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha et se blottit contre elle.

« Je sais qu'on se reverra Wyrd...Mon cœur me le dit. Prend soin de toi. »

L'Ewok émit des petits cris marquant sa tristesse mais elle approuva de la tête. Puis elle montra son cœur et celui de Shakti. Les deux êtres avaient tissés un lien que même la distance ne briserait jamais. S'éloignant du vaisseau, l'enfant fit signe à l'équipage avant de rejoindre l'extérieur. La chaleur était intense, tout comme les rayons des soleils. Sa vision sur Tython lui revint : Celle du sable et de l'intense luminosité. A présent, elle devait se laisser guider par la Force pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait...

6


	3. Chapitre03

**Chapitre 3**

Mos Eisley, une des villes les plus importantes de Tatooine, réputée pour son fort taux de criminalité. La majorité des bandits et malfrats de la galaxie venaient ici pour se réfugier tout comme des gens plus discrets. C'était le cas de Shakti. Après avoir trouvé un transport allant à cette cité, subit des attaques des Hommes des Sables, l'enfant était arrivée sans trop de mal. Guidée par la Force, elle observait l'architecture typique des habitations de Tatooine. Pour se fondre plus facilement dans la masse, elle dût se cacher le visage, ce qui lui permit de mieux chercher…

Shakti était mal à l'aise. Repensant à sa vision, elle devait trouver un Sith. Elle aurait pu aller à Mos Ila qui servait de garnison à l'Empire mais son instinct l'avait mise en garde. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré de Sith et n'avait que des connaissances par l'Ordre Jedi. De plus, elle devait se montrer prudente pour mener ses recherches. Les Sith étaient aussi craints que les Jedi…Peut-être même plus.

Shakti songea aussi à trouver un petit boulot car elle risquait de rester longtemps sur cette planète. Le mieux était les Cantinas, cela permettait d'entendre les rumeurs en ville et croiser de nombreuses personnes.

Se laissant guider par la Force, elle se retrouva à la Cantina de Zorur. Le propriétaire ayant le même nom, était un Cyborg au visage peu accueillant. Lorsque Shakti demanda du travail, ce dernier lui ria au nez. Elle dû utiliser la Force pour que le barman accepte, prétextant qu'elle était une nièce et qu'il l'avait recueilli à la mort de ses parents. La fille dû apprendre très vite les mœurs du coin et supporter les fortes odeurs d'alcool et de transpiration. Aidant Zorur derrière le comptoir, elle put alors écouter ce qui se disait en ville.

Il lui fallut attendre quelques jours avant que le mot "Sith" soit mentionné. Un massacre avait eu lieu en pleine ville et le responsable était un Seigneur noir. Cependant, dans les conversations, elle entendit le mot "Sith" employé pour désigner la race pure du même nom. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la même personne ou non. Néanmoins, il devait être puissant car il dissimulait sa présence dans la ville. Shakti était encore bien jeune pour avoir appris à faire cela. Peut-être que tôt ou tard, le Sith viendrait à sa rencontre.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, Shakti posa quelques questions aux autochtones pour en apprendre plus sur le Sith mais il n'eut rien de concret. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres signes venant de la Force, devait-elle provoquer le Sith ? Révéler sa puissance pour qu'il se montre ? C'était très risqué et le Sith pourrait la tuer sans poser la moindre question. Shakti préféra jouer la carte de la sécurité et de la patience.

Cela allait faire bientôt deux semaines qu'elle était à Mos Eisley, elle s'était vite adaptée à la faune et vie locale. Le Sith ne se montra pas, cependant, depuis près de trois nuits à la Cantina, Shakti eu l'impression qu'on l'observait mais elle ne put déterminer avec certitude de qui il pouvait s'agir. La quatrième nuit où elle se sentit observer, l'enfant réussit à voir une personne encapuchonnée. Cela faisait un temps que le client venait à la Cantina. A présent, la fille était certaine qu'il devait s'agir du Sith. L'inconnu s'en alla une heure avant la fermeture du comptoir. Shakti décida de le suivre discrètement. Les rues de Mos Eisley étaient aussi animées la nuit que le jour, mais par d'autres activités. Prenant une bonne distance, Shakti suivit l'encapuchonné, elle n'avait pas réussi à voir son visage, ni s'il était d'une race non-humaine.

Il prit plusieurs ruelles plus désertes et Shakti dû réduire la distance pour ne pas le perdre. Soudain, il disparut d'un coup. L'enfant perçu l'utilisation de la Force mais ce fut trop bref. Elle chercha dans les rues adjacentes sans résultat avant de percuter quelque chose au détour d'une rue. Se frottant le front, elle leva les yeux vers trois gars dont les vêtements n'annonçaient rien de bons. L'un était un humain, l'autre un Zabrak, et le dernier qu'elle avait percuté était un Rodien. Shakti allait s'excuser et repartir mais le Rodien la choppa par le bras.

« Une minute, gamine ! C'est bien toi qui travaille chez Zorur ?

-…En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

- On s'est renseigné et Zorur n'a jamais eu de nièce, répondit le Zabrak. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prise et on s'en fout.

- Vous me voulez quoi alors ?

- Vu que tu n'as aucune attache, tu ne manqueras à personne si on te vend comme esclave. »

Shakti l'avait pressentit, ces types ne lui voulaient pas du bien. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Puisant dans la Force, elle réussit à se libérer du Rodien en lui envoyant une vague de Force. Puis elle courut dans une ruelle adjacente. Derrière elle, le Rodien pesta dans une autre langue tandis que ces deux complices se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Shakti était rapide mais les types avaient l'avantage du terrain. L'un d'eux réussit à lui barrer le passage et pointa vers elle un étrange appareil. Shakti parvint à esquiver une décharge en bondissant vers la tête de l'humain. Son pied fracassa le nez de ce dernier qui hurlait de douleur. Se rattrapant derrière lui, Shakti reprit sa course.

Elle allait bientôt atteindre le quartier du Cantina quand son instinct lui prévint trop tard d'une attaque. Une violente décharge électrique parcourut tout son corps, l'engourdissant. Shakti s'écroula au sol à demi-consciente. Ses assaillants s'approchèrent d'elle, ricanant et se moquant d'elle. L'humain à qui elle avait cassé le nez la saisit par le col, l'étranglant en la soulevant du sol.

« Tu es pleine de surprise ! Mais tu vas regretter de m'avoir pété le nez !

- Tu préférais l'avoir plus court, ça peut s'arranger… »

La voix froide et sarcastique fit retourner l'humain. En une fraction de seconde, son nez cassé n'était plus, coupé et cautérisé à l'endroit où il était. L'humain hurla alors que ces compères sortirent leurs blasters. Shakti, au sol, entraperçue une lueur rouge venant d'un sabre laser…Puis ce ne fut que cris et sangs. Le Rodien et le Zabrak eurent les mains tranchées. Puis l'un fut planté dans le ventre par le sabre et l'autre eu la trachée enfoncée par la Force. Le dernier du trio voulu s'enfuir, la peur le saisissant, mais des éclairs le paralysèrent. Avant de s'effondrer, il fut saisit à la gorge, se retrouvant face à l'inconnu qui reniflait l'air.

« Tu transpire la peur…J'aime ça… »

Puis un craquement d'os se fit entendre suivit d'un corps sans vie tombant au sol. La mort planait là où se trouvait l'enfant. Avec beaucoup d'effort, elle tenta de voir le visage de la personne qui l'avait aidé. Elle ne put entrapercevoir que deux orbes brillants comme des rubis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

La boule de lumière était à nouveau là, au milieu du néant, ainsi que l'humanoïde aux yeux rouges. Ce dernier, la main tendue vers elle était imbibée de la peur, la colère, la haine…Quand elle s'en saisit, c'était une sensation étrange qui gagna tout son corps. Puis son regard fixa la boule mais cette fois-ci, elle vit le côté sombre se mêlant à la lumière. Elle perçue une voix en écho dans le lointain.

« _Ce que tu connais est seulement ce que tu vois. Pour venir à moi, tu dois toucher et comprendre l'autre voie…_ »

C'est sur ces paroles que Shakti se réveilla. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce qui était la chambre d'un vaisseau. Par le hublot, elle vit des formes rocheuses et quelques habitations au loin. Son poncho, foulard et sac étaient posés non loin d'elle. Elle se remémora sa vision, mais aussi ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle était toujours en vie et ne portait pas de collier d'esclave. Soudain, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et un Droïde entra, un plateau à la main. C'était un modèle des assistants de vaisseau et protocolaire mais sa carrosserie était dans les tons cuivre rouge.

« Ah ! Vous voilà réveillez, fit le Droïde de sa voix métallique. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je suis Z8-M69. Vous allez mieux ?

- Euh…Oui. Ou suis-je ?

- Dans le vaisseau de mon maître, mais rassurez-vous, nous sommes toujours sur Tatooine.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Une demi-journée seulement. Je vous ai apporté à boire et à manger. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mon maître est très regardant sur les dépenses…Enfin, mise à part les siennes pour son plaisir au lieu de les faire pour la maintenance du vaisseau… »

Le Droïde eu l'air de soupirer, faisant sourire Shakti. Elle le remercia et dévora ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Une fois rassasiée, le Droïde l'invita à la suivre. Quittant le vaisseau, un modèle Intercepteur de classe Fureur, ils se dirigèrent vers un amas de roches où une silhouette était assise dessus. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas quand le Droïde l'interpella.

« Maître, notre jeune hôte est réveillé. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte quelque chose à boire ?

- C'est ça, boite à conserve, apporte un truc et tire-toi ! »

Le Droïde n'en fut pas offusqué, habitué aux sarcasmes de son maître. Il s'inclina avant de laisser l'enfant seule avec l'inconnu. Shakti observa l'étranger, elle savait que c'était la personne hier qui l'avait sauvé…Mais que c'était aussi le Sith qu'elle suivait. Elle grimpa sur les rochers pour le rejoindre et lui fit face. Ce dernier abaissa sa capuche, laissant voir son visage. C'était un Sith de sang pur, sa peau était rouge et d'étranges appendices ornaient son menton et ses joues. Des bijoux en or ornaient le coin de ses yeux, les commissures de sa bouche et la raie de son nez. Il avait des cheveux noir de jais descendant jusqu'aux épaules dont une partie ramenée en arrière et retenue par une attache d'or. Ses yeux rouges comme le sang plongèrent dans le regard noisette de l'enfant. C'était la marque de l'Obscurité de la Force, néanmoins, il n'y avait pas de veines noires qui apparaissent sur le visage. Shakti était partagée entre la peur et le soulagement d'avoir enfin trouvée la personne qu'elle cherchait.

« C'est très mal poli de suivre les gens, dit le Sith d'un ton sarcastique. Tu cherches à mourir ?

- Si c'était le cas, répondit Shakti d'une voix calme. Vous auriez laissez faire ces hommes.

-…Et téméraire en plus. A moins que la folie ne t'aveugle. Pour quelle raison me cherchais-tu ?

- Je dois connaître la voie de l'Obscure. »

Le Sith haussa un sourcil avant de rire doucement.

« Laisse-moi devinez : Tu viens de l'Ordre Jedi et n'appréciant leur enseignement, tu as décidé de te laisser séduire par le côté obscur de la Force.

-…Pas vraiment. Mais si je dois suivre la voie de la neutralité, je dois savoir ce qu'est l'Obscurité. »

Le Sith fronça les yeux, surprit de telles paroles. Z8-M69 revint avec des boissons et les déposa sur un rocher avant que son maître n'utilise la Force pour ramener les verres vers lui. Shakti s'assit face à lui, prenant le verre posé devant elle.

« La voie de la neutralité, répéta le Sith. La Force n'est pas neutre, elle est lumineuse ou obscure.

- Je ne crois pas. Voilà pourquoi je suis en quête de cette réponse.

- Et en touchant le côté obscure, tu auras ta réponse ?

- Pas ma réponse, mais je pourrais aller là où la Force m'appelle. »

Pendant un moment, le silence s'installa. Ce fut le Sith qui le brisa en éclatant de rire.

« C'est la première fois que j'entends une tel ânerie. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'enseignerai le côté obscure. Je ne cherche pas d'apprenti.

- Je ne veux pas être apprenti, je veux seulement que vous me montriez l'autre voie de la Force. »

Soudain, Shakti sentit sa gorge se serrer. Le Sith venait de lever la main vers elle, utilisant la Force pour presser sa gorge. L'enfant tenta de ne rien paraître, malgré que l'air n'arriverait presque plus dans ses poumons.

« Tu as de l'audace de venir voir un Seigneur noir et osez lui demander une telle chose. La Force est grande en toi, je le sens… Mais tu n'es qu'une enfant, aveuglée par un rêve…

-…C'est…vous…et les Jedi qui… êtes aveuglés… »

Le Sith parut touché de ces paroles. Il retira son emprise, laissant la fille reprendre son souffle. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson avant de fixer l'air sérieux l'enfant.

« Aveuglés dis-tu ? Une enfant ose faire la leçon à un aîné ? Je suppose que tu as tenu le même discours aux Jedi.

- Non, répondit entre deux toussotements Shakti. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix...J'ai dû partir alors qu'ils voulaient me retenir.

- S'ils l'avaient vraiment voulu, ils t'auraient ligoté ou enchaîné. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurai fait...Ou un petit lavage de cerveaux. Puis le Sith reprit un air sérieux. Mais as-tu, ne serait-ce qu'une preuve que cette voie de la neutralité existe ?

-…Une vision. Je peux vous la montrer si vous le souhaitez. »

Le seigneur noir poussa un soupir, septique de cette preuve. Cependant, sa curiosité fut piquée, d'autant que l'enfant ressentait de la peur mais elle était calme et sereine. Posant son verre, il tendit sa main vers la fille.

« Ça à l'air amusant. Voyons voir ce qu'est cette preuve. »

Shakti posa sa main sur celle du Sith avant de fermer les yeux. Laissant la Force l'envahir, elle projeta la vision qu'elle avait eue dans l'esprit du Sith. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que ce ne soit le seigneur noir qui rompit le contact. Ce dernier se leva et tourna le dos à l'enfant. Son visage était sombre, la vision de l'enfant était bien énigmatique. Cependant, il admit que la Force guidait l'enfant sur sa quête…Cela était bien étrange. Il se moquait intérieurement de lui-même, lui qui s'était retiré de ses pairs pour avoir la paix… La fille resta silencieuse, elle ressentit que le Sith était perplexe avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle.

« Si j'ai bien compris, il te faut connaître la voie obscure pour trouver le chemin de la neutralité. Mais es-tu prête à t'engager sur cette voie ? Tu sembles retenir tes émotions comme les Jedi.

- J'ai suivi leur enseignement pendant des années. Cela fait peu de temps que je les ai quittés…Mais je suis prête à voir le côté obscure. Cependant, je ne veux pas devenir un Sith.

- Sauf que des Jedi qui sont devenus Sith puis redevenus Jedi ou inversement, ça c'est déjà vu.

- Ni Sith, Ni Jedi, voilà la voie que je veux emprunter.

- Et si cela ne fonctionne pas ? Que finalement ta voie neutre est inexistante, que feras-tu ?

-…Un an. Laissez-moi un an pour apprendre à vos côtés. Si la Force ne m'appelle pas à elle…Faites de moi ce que vous voudrez. Mais si elle m'appelle, je suivrais la voie neutre. »

La surprise se lut sur le visage du Sith. Il se rapprocha de l'enfant, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Si je comprends bien, tu m'offres ta vie. La folie doit vraiment obscurcir ton jugement. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

- Ce n'est uniquement que si vous acceptez de me montrer le côté obscur…Sinon je partirais.

- Si j'accepte, tu feras tout ce que je te demande sans contredire ou pleurer ? Si tu dois tuez, le feras-tu ?

-…Oui. »

Shakti déglutit avant d'avoir répondu cela, mais son regard affichait sa détermination d'aller jusqu'au bout. Le seigneur noir était vraiment perplexe, il se leva, croisant ses mains dans le dos.

« Gamine, tu m'amuses vraiment. J'ignore si cette fameuse voie existe mais voyons jusque où tu iras. Je suis Darth Wol-lust. Désormais, tu devras m'appeler Maître.

- ...Entendu...Maître. »

Shakti ferma les yeux avant d'incliner la tête vers le Sith. Son destin était scellé, elle allait connaître le côté obscur de la Force…

5


	4. Chapitre04

**Chapitre 4**

Un an s'écoula, du moins ce qui représentait un an pour le peuple de Tatooine. 304 jours pour la planète venaient de passer. Contemplant le lever du 305° jour du haut d'une falaise rocheuse, Shakti observait l'horizon, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle avait un peu grandit depuis qu'elle vivait sur Tatooine. Ses cheveux couleur métal étaient toujours coiffés de diverses tresses tenues en un chignon. Sa tenue avait quelque peu changé, des vêtements dans des tons plus sombres. Une lubie de son nouveau Maître...

L'enseignement Sith n'était pas si différent des Jedi. Si ce n'est que l'apprenti doit souvent faire face seul à certaines épreuves de survie. Il y avait aussi l'expression des sentiments comme la colère, la rage. Cependant, il y avait toujours certains sentiments comme l'amour qui n'avait sa place dans aucun des deux Ordres. Ce sentiment menait le Jedi au côté obscure ou le Sith au côté lumineux...Un bien étrange paradoxe.

Wol-lust ne fût pas tendre avec elle. Il se montra dur, enseignant avec fermeté les préceptes des Sith. Quand les émotions fortes devaient les guider, son attitude était changeante. Il était plus sarcastique, prenant plus plaisir lorsque la peur dominait ses victimes ou quand la colère le submergeait. Ce fût bouleversant pour Shakti mais qui, d'un certain côté, s'y fit vite. Wol-lust n'eut pas trop à la rabrouer. C'était même le contraire, il la poussait le plus loin possible sur cette voie. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une utopie la voie neutre de la Force.

Plus Shakti s'enfonçait dans le côté obscur de la Force, plus elle arrivait à mieux cerner ce qu'elle cherchait. Les premières fois où elle du tuer ne furent pas simple. Puis elle vit que parfois cela était nécessaire. La seule chose dans laquelle elle ne se laissait pas aller était les étranges goûts de son maître. Le Sith aimait profiter d'être puissant pour assouvir ses désirs, notamment avec des proies facilement manipulable ou bien dans certaines Cantinas dont l'entrée était stricte.

Durant ces temps de débauches, Shakti restait aux cotés de Z8-M69, ce denier fut heureux de trouver en la jeune fille une interlocutrice qui l'écoutait et avec qui il échangeait. L'enfant apprit beaucoup aux côtés du droïde qui lui raconta les différentes planètes qu'il visita dont Korriban, la planète d'origine des Sith. Cependant, elle ne sut la raison exacte de l'exil de Wol-lust sur Tatooine. Apparemment, le Sith ne travaillait plus vraiment pour l'Empire, ceux pourquoi il vivait près de Mos Eisley.

Tuer, ressentir la violence, la haine, la peur...Ainsi ce fût le quotidien de Shakti pendant un an. La promesse venait d'arriver à son échéance. Wol-lust ne sembla pas l'oublier. Rejoignant l'enfant, le Sith tenait une coupe dans ses mains remplit de Taooine Suburn, une boisson de la planète qui pouvait assécher celui qui n'était pas habitué à l'alcool. Il était vêtu d'un simple peignoir de soie noir, ouvert au niveau du torse. Ses yeux fixaient l'enfant qui était de dos tandis que les deux soleils baignaient l'horizon de leurs rayons chauds.

« Es-tu pensive à l'idée de te perdre dans l'obscurité de la Force...Ou entend-tu un écho de ton utopie ?

-...Le désert m'appelle. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment à cette réponse que s'attendait Wol-lust. Il vida sa coupe d'un trait avant de s'avancer vers Shakti.

« As-tu eu une autre de tes visions loufoques ?

- Non, Maître. Je la vois.

- Pardon ? »

Se tournant doucement vers lui, l'enfant fit face au regard interrogateur du seigneur noir.

« La Force, je la vois. Ce n'est plus la vision de mes rêves, je la perçois désormais...Et elle appelle du désert.

- Désolé de briser tes douces illusions, mais hormis la mort ou une bonne insolation, il n'y a rien dans le désert qui soit lié à la Force.

- Croyez-moi Maître ! Je la vois comme je vous vois. »

Wol-lust soupira tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Il était plus que septique et pensait que l'enfant aurait abandonné son véritable but. Cependant quand il croisa son regard devenu bordeaux, marque du côté obscur de la Force, teinté par la volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout, il savait que rien ne l'arrêterait.

« Et si c'est la mort qui t'attend là-bas ?

- Alors j'aurais échoué et je rejoindrais la Force...Est-ce que vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? »

La réponse se présenta sous la forme d'un éclat de rire du Sith. Son regard se fit meurtrier.

« M'inquiéter ? Tu divagues, gamine ! Tu n'es qu'un outil que j'ai tenté de façonner. Apparemment, je n'ai pas été assez démonstratif du côté obscure de la Force. Je dois admettre que tu as été une apprentie plutôt doué. Je devrais te mettre un collier d'esclave afin que tu ne partes pas... »

Wol-lust était sérieux dans ses propos, Shakti le pressentait. Néanmoins, une lueur d'espoir brillait en elle quand elle vit de l'indécision dans le regard de son maître.

« Mais à quoi bon essayer de soumettre une buté comme toi. Tu serais effronté, cherchant toujours à m'attaquer dans la moindre de mes faiblesses ou bien tu te laisserais crevée comme un chien. Tu as beau m'avoir promis ta vie, je sais que tu rendras la mienne insoutenable.

-...Si je puis me permettre, Maître. Vous n'avez jamais cru en cette voie de la neutralité, mais je ne vous en veux pas. Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir prise comme élève. Grâce à vous, je sais ce que sont les deux voies. Je peux entamer mon pèlerinage. »

Le Sith fronça les sourcils, puis il choppa Shakti par le col de sa tunique, la soulevant jusqu'à sa hauteur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le seigneur noir faisait ça, l'enfant s'y était habitué, tout comme les orbes de rubis qui plongeaient jusqu'à son âme.

« C'est vrai, murmura Wol-lust. Je n'y ai pas cru. Même ta vision que tu m'as montré au début ne m'a jamais fait changer d'avis. Ce qui m'a fait accepter, c'est ton attitude hautaine et calme. J'avais envie de voir ce que pouvait donner une novice Jedi face à un entraînement Sith...Tu aurais pu devenir un grand seigneur noir. C'est la seule déception que j'ai de toi... »

Sur ces derniers mots, le Sith relâcha l'enfant avant de se détourner et de rejoindre le vaisseau. Shakti savait que c'était sa manière à lui de dire "au revoir". Son seul regret à elle était que Wol-lust n'est pas cru en sa vision. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Z8-M69 ne vienne à la rencontre de l'enfant, tenant son sac en bandoulière qu'elle gardait.

« Oh, jeune Maîtresse ! Maître Wol-lust m'a dit que vous nous quittiez ?

- Z8, cesse de m'appeler ainsi. Et il dit vrai, je pars pour le désert.

- Votre pèlerinage, c'est ça ? C'est ce que je craignais, dit le droïde l'air désespéré. Je vous ai préparé ce qu'il vous faut dans votre sac. J'ai mis aussi quelques médicpacks et j'aurai aimé vous donnez une arme...

- ça sera inutile, tenta de rassurer Shakti. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez !

- Veille sur lui. »

Les yeux bioniques du droïde s'éclipsèrent un instant, surprit d'une telle demande.

« Je ne connais toujours pas la raison de votre exil ici. Je ne la saurai peut-être jamais...Mais j'ai un pressentiment. Il est lointain, peut-être saurais-je revenue...D'ici là, veille sur lui.

- Bien sûr, jeune maîtresse. C'est mon devoir après tout. Mais j'avoue que nos conversations vont me manquer. Vous êtes plus loquace que lui.

- Pourtant, Wol-lust me disait le contraire, que j'étais trop silencieuse. »

Cela fit rire le droïde et l'enfant. Cette dernière prit le sac et remercia grandement Z8-M69. Le robot fit un signe d'adieu alors que la fille s'engagea vers l'horizon, là où le sable devenait une mer à perte de vue. Shakti ne se retourna pas, elle se laissa guider par son instinct et par l'appel qu'elle ressentait.

Debout sur une falaise, Wol-lust regarda la silhouette de l'enfant disparaître dans la chaleur accablante du désert de Tatooine. Il était resté lui-même, enfin en apparence. Les mots de l'enfant avait quand même fait mouche et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il avait entendu aussi l'échange entre Shakti et Z8-M69, se demandant si le droïde n'allait pas finir en grille-pain de luxe. Le doute l'habitat, quelque chose que les Jedi redoutaient mais pas les Sith. Et pourtant ce doute-là l'assailli tel un serpent fondant sur sa proie : Et si elle avait raison ?

_Extrait du journal de bord du Fureur – Lieu : Tatooine_

_« Sept ans. Cette boite de conserve ambulante qui me sert d'intendant du vaisseau n'a pas arrêté de me bassiner depuis mon réveil que cela va faire exactement sept ans que la gamine a pris la direction du désert... Déjà sept, le temps passe vite. Je me rappelle encore de cette gosse et de son utopie de trouver une voie neutre à la Force...Bon sang, j'en rie encore ! J'ai été un imbécile de la laisser partir ! Elle avait un bon potentiel, même une force cachée en elle et je l'ai laissé partir au beau milieu du désert ! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir accepter des promesses qui n'ont ni queue ni tête ! Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui me manque depuis qu'elle n'est plus là...au moins, elle avait apporté un petit changement dans ce quotidien devenu trop redondant. Même houspiller sur Z8-M69 ne me détend plus... Je pense que je vais passer la journée dans la Cantina qui s'est ouverte il y a quelques jours... »_

Les soleils s'étaient levés depuis déjà une heure et la chaleur accablante inondait le Fureur. Wol-lust se tenait en haut de la falaise où il avait regardé Shakti disparaître il y a sept ans. L'enfant n'avait donné de signe de vie et même en se concentrant sur la Force, le Sith ne la détectait plus. Avait-elle rejoint la Force dans la mort ? Ou avait-elle réussit et était partie de Tatooine ? Les doutes ne cessaient d'empirer chez lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ses yeux couleur rubis fixèrent une dernière fois l'horizon avant de se décider de s'en aller pour rejoindre Mos Eisley. Au moment de se détourner, il crut voir une forme brouillée au loin. Il scruta à nouveau, pensant qu'il avait rêvé. Mais sa vision était juste : il y avait quelque chose. C'était massif et cela se rapprochait à vive allure. C'était bien plus gros qu'un Bantha et plus long... Wol-lust se jura de ne plus toucher au Tatooine Sunburn dès le matin. La forme continua d'avancer, cela ressemblait à un ver géant de Blenjeel...Sauf que c'était plus massive et qu'on n'était pas sur la planète Blenjeel. D'autant que la créature se dirigeait vers le Fureur.

Wol-lust se mit en garde, près à utiliser son sabre laser. Soudain, la forme longiligne semblait s'évaporer comme de la brume, laissa place à une forme beaucoup plus petite. Le Sith plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qu'était ce nouveau maléfice. La silhouette était humanoïde et titubait tout en s'approchant de la position du Fureur. Le Sith descendit de sa falaise pour se rapprocher et faire face, sabre à la main. Mais la forme humanoïde n'arriva pas jusqu'à lui, elle s'écroula dans le sable et ne bougea plus. Wol-lust fronça les yeux, se demandant si ce n'était pas un Homme des Sables ayant subi une attaque...Mais son instinct éveillé par la Force lui pressentit autre chose.

Le seigneur noir se précipita vers le lieu où s'était effondrée la personne. Il vit de suite que ce n'était pas un Homme des Sables. Lorsqu'il arriva devant lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en fixant la couleur métal des cheveux de la personne. Avec prudence, il s'agenouilla près du corps et le retourna doucement. Le visage était différent mais il reconnut Shakti. Son corps avait changé aussi en sept ans, ayant grandi et prit quelques formes à certains endroits. Les cheveux avaient longuement poussé, plus attachés en diverses tresses et en pagaille. Ses lèvres étaient desséchées par le manque d'eau.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Wol-lust prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et courut en direction du vaisseau, interpellant Z8-M69. Le droïde pensait se faire rabrouer par son maître pour une faute qu'il n'avait commise. Cependant, il vit ce dernier, tenir une jeune inconnue dans les bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit que le Sith réclamait qu'il prépare la cuve de kolto. Préférant ne pas subir les foudres du seigneur noir, le robot s'y attela.

Plongée dans la cuve et encore inconsciente, Shakti flottait dans le liquide verdâtre aux effets bienfaitrice. En quelques minutes, les marques et blessures qu'elle avait disparurent. Wol-lust à ses côtés, regardait le moniteur faisant le point sur sa santé. La jeune fille était déshydratée et portait des blessures plus dû aux tempêtes de sable ou la chaleur qu'à des attaques. D'autant qu'elle ne portait plus que des loques de vêtement qui avait couvert juste ses parties intimes. A ses côtés, Z8-M69 observa la jeune femme, une attitude interrogateur.

« C'est étrange, fit ce dernier de sa voix métallique. J'ai l'impression de la connaître...

- Il faut que je t'achète un second cerveau, fit d'un ton froid Wol-lust. C'est la gosse que tu n'arrêtes pas de me rappeler tous les matins.

- La gosse ?...LA JEUNE MAITRESSE ! »

Le droïde était sidéré. Il émit divers bruits étranges et se frappa sa tête métallique, comme s'insultant de ne pas avoir reconnu celle qui ne le considérait pas comme un grille-pain de luxe.

« Mais...mais, fit Z8-M69. Elle a vraiment changé !

- C'est normal, un humain, ça grandit. Pas comme les tas de ferrailles comme toi.

- Mais ou l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Elle est revenue d'elle-même...Du désert. Bon, au lieu de palabrer de choses inutiles, rend toi plutôt utiles et va préparer une chambre.

- Euh...oui Maître ! »

Z8-M69 se hâta de préparer l'ancienne chambre qu'occupait Shakti avant de partir. Wol-lust soupira et se doutant que le droïde n'aurait de cesse de lui casser les oreilles désormais. Le Sith continua à faire des analyses lorsque le moniteur qui affiche les résultats clignota de manière étrange. Wol-lust regarda ce qui était marqué et ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque deux éléments étranges s'affichèrent. Apparemment, Shakti avait absorbé une substance que l'appareil ne reconnut pas et l'autre élément était que le scanner crânien relevait un étrange rayonnement aux niveaux des yeux. Cependant, la machine employa un vocabulaire trop médical au goût du Sith. Il préféra laisser ça à Z8-M69, s'assurant juste qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Une heure après, Shakti fut sortie du kolto et allongée dans un lit mais elle n'avait pas repris conscience. Wol-lust s'était assis à côté tandis que Z8-M69 consultait les analyses médicales sur ordre de son maître.

« C'est très curieux, fit le droïde. La substance trouvé dans son corps, sur elle aussi, semble être un mélange particulier d'éléments...Il y a de la Cinnamomum verum, du Zingiber officinale._.._

- Épargne-moi les détails scientifique ! S'emporta Wol-lust. Parle une langue que je comprenne !

- Oh ! Pardon maître. Et bien en fait...Ce n'est qu'un mélange d'épices plutôt simple avec de la cannelle, du gingembre...et d'autres molécules complètement inconnues que l'ordinateur ne connaît pas. En tout cas, ça n'a rien à avoir avec les épices-drogues que commercialisent les Hutts.

- Nous voilà bien avancé et le rayonnement des yeux ?

- En fait, l'ordinateur parle d'une coloration intense de la sclérotique et de l'iris...

- Z8 !

- Oh, pardon ! En gros, l'œil est complètement coloré d'une teinte...Que l'ordinateur ne reconnaît pas.

- Et les rayonnements ?

- Apparemment, cette coloration doit être si intense qu'on peut la voir dans l'obscurité. »

Wol-lust soupira, il n'était pas plus avancé avec les éclaircissements de Z8-M69. Il fixa Shakti toujours endormie, se demandant ce qu'elle avait trafiqué pendant sept ans pour revenir avec des choses incompréhensibles...

5


	5. Chapitre05

**Chapitre 5**

Le froid, ce fut la première sensation qu'elle ressentit. Ce n'était pas glacial mais frais, surtout après avoir connu une chaleur accablante pendant...Pendant combien de temps ? La notion du temps lui échappait, elle se sentait perdue, sans aucun repère. Puis elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, une force aussi sombre que la nuit mais qui la rassura car elle reconnue.

« ...Maître Wol-lust ? »

Sa voix était enrouée, réclamant une soif intense. Elle gardait les yeux clos et tendit fébrilement sa main dans le vide. Puis quelque chose vint la saisir doucement, une sensation de chaleur engloba ses doigts.

« Reste calme gamine, entendit-elle. Ne t'agite pas trop. »

Même les yeux clos, elle reconnue la voix de son ancien maître Sith. Un sourire se para sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle resserra sa main contre celle de Wol-lust.

« Maître...Je, hésitai Shakti avant de se raviser. J'ai soif. »

Elle sentit un bras l'entourer et l'aider à se redresser avant qu'on ne lui porte quelque chose à ses lèvres. Une sensation fraîche et bienfaitrice toucha ses lèvres avant de couler dans sa gorge. Elle but longuement, se sentant revivre. Elle demeura à demi-assise une fois requinquée, mais elle avait toujours du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Wol-lust était assis au bord du lit, reposant l'outre d'eau sur la table de chevet.

« Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda le Sith.

-...Oui.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

- Je vais essayer. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Shakti tenta de lever les paupières. Ce fût douloureux, mais elle parvint. Sa vision fut trouble un moment avant de percevoir le visage de Wol-lust. Il était le même que depuis son départ. À part qu'il affichait une grand expression de surprise inhabituelle chez lui.

« Maître ? Demanda inquiète Shakti.

-...Excuse-moi cette question, fit le Sith. Mais...Est ce que tu vois bleu ?

- Bleu ? Dit avec étonnement la jeune fille. Non Maître, vous avez toujours le visage aussi rouge.

- Jeune Maîtresse ! »

La voix métallique fit sursauter Shakti. Elle se tourna vers la porte et vit Z8-M69 dans l'embrasure, tenant un plateau avec des fruits.

« Oh ! Jeune maîtresse! Je suis ravie de...Ah ! »

Le droïde laissa échappa son plateau, clignant de ses yeux bioniques. Même si son visage restait statique, sa voix trahit sa surprise...Ce qui laissa encore plus perplexe Shakti. Elle regarda tour à tour le Sith qui soupirait et le robot qui demeurait statique.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demanda Shakti. C'est le fait de me revoir qui vous rend toute chose ? Ou bien que j'ai...changé...

- Oh ! Euh, se reprit Z8-M69. Vous revoir nous comble de joie ! Mais...euh...

- Z8, apporte un miroir, fit Wol-lust. Vaut mieux qu'elle voit par elle-même. »

Le droïde réussit à bredouiller un "oui" avant de sortir. Shakti ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Z8-M69 revint avec un petit miroir et le tendit à la jeune fille. Cette dernière hésita un instant avant de fixer son reflet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, laissant voir encore plus le changement radical. Ses yeux à l'origine noisette, avait viré au bordeaux durant son entraînement avec Wol-lust. Mais là, ils étaient devenus d'un bleu luminescent et pas uniquement, le blanc de l'œil avait pris la même teinte. On ne distinguait le globe oculaire que par un fin trait noir et la pupille centrale. Shakti était tout aussi surprise, d'autant qu'elle voyait bien, pas de filtre bleu. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte de l'autre changement en elle : son corps avait pris en longueur et devenant plus fine, sa poitrine s'était formée, sa peau devenu plus bronzée, ses cheveux plus longs...

« Combien de temps suis-je partie ? Réussit-elle à bredouiller.

- ça va faire sept ans, d'après les calculs de la boite de conserve.

- Pour être exacte, fit Z8-M69. Sept ans, quatre heures, trente-six minutes et...

- J'ai eu l'impression qu'un mois seulement s'est écoulé... »

Shakti se rendit compte du temps réel s'étant écoulé entre son départ et son retour. Soudain, elle se retourna vers Wol-lust, lui prenant les miennes dans les siennes. Son visage surpris laissa place à de l'excitation.

« Oh maître ! J'ai tant de choses à vous raconter, tant de choses à vous montrer ! C'est tout simplement incroyable ce qui...

- STOP ! Fit le Sith d'un ton autoritaire. Déjà, répond à une question...As-tu vraiment trouvé cette voie neutre ?

- C'est...plus compliqué que ça...Mais pour faire simple, oui je l'ai trouvé ! »

Wol-lust semblait perplexe, cela lui faisait bizarre d'entendre qu'une voie neutre à la Force était réelle...Puis il se rendit compte alors de la chose qui clochait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Shakti : Il ne sentait pas la Force en elle. Fronçant ses yeux, il scruta la jeune fille, l'analysant. Cette dernière fut surprise, puis elle comprit.

« C'est normal Maître. Je pense que le mieux est que je vous montre, si vous êtes d'accord.

-...C'est dangereux et irréversible ? Demanda encore plus sceptique Wol-lust.

- Non, je vous rassure. Vous resterez Sith. Mais je comprends mieux ce qu'_il_ voulait dire.

- Qui ça, _il _? »

Les paroles énigmatiques que de la jeune fille illustraient son visage mystérieux, ce qui rassura encore moins le Sith. Ce dernier se tourna vers Z8-M69 qui était tout aussi perplexe mais le montrait en mimant avec ses mains. Wol-lust sentait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, d'autant que les doutes animés pendant sept ans ne s'étaient pas envolés. Sa curiosité prit le dessus, il hocha de la tête en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Il n'avait rien à perdre, après tout. Laissant faire Shakti, il fera les yeux. Cette dernière lui prit les mains, fermant à son tour les yeux et se concentra.

Wol-lust sentit son esprit quitter son corps et parcourir une distance incroyable jusqu'à ce qu'il se rend compte que c'était le paysage qui filait autour de lui alors qu'il ne bougeait pas. Il se voyait, dans le plus simple appareil, au beau milieu du désert mais les soleils tournaient et tournaient comme les jours qui filaient. Shakti était devant lui, aussi nue que lui mais cela ne la troublait pas. Ce qui était dérangeant étaient ses yeux bleu intense qui le fixaient.

« On est où ? Demanda Wol-lust, sa voix étant un écho.

- Au cœur du désert, répondit Shakti, en écho également...Au cœur de la Force. »

Puis le ciel devint plus noir, le sable disparut mais il avait encore pied. L'univers apparut tout autour de lui, puis comme dans la vision que lui avait montrée la jeune fille il y a sept ans, il vit cette fameuse boule de lumière...Mais il savait ce que c'était. Le sentir et le voir étaient quand même différent de son utilisation...

« C'est la Force ? Demanda le Sith en fixant la sphère.

- Seulement un aspect, un petit fragment de ce qu'elle est réellement. Elle est aussi immense que n'est la galaxie et bien plus encore. Ce que vous voyez est le fragment vivant sur Tatooine...Celui qui m'a appelé. »

Wol-lust se tourna vers Shakti et le paysage changea à nouveau. Le désert de sable réapparut mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait qu'un seul soleil. Puis des mouvements se firent dans le sable. Le Sith se remémora la forme longiligne qu'il vit avant qu'il ne trouve son ancienne élève.

« Avant Tatooine, poursuivit la jeune fille. Cette planète avait un autre nom, il n'y avait qu'un soleil et elle était le centre d'une autre galaxie qui, aujourd'hui, n'est plus depuis des millénaires. Autrefois, dans le sable se trouvait le trésor de l'univers, une denrée appelé « épice ». Elle avait des capacités extraordinaires, semblables aux pouvoirs des Jedi ou même des Sith. Ce qu'ignorait les gens vivant à cette époque, c'est que cette épice était une forme matérielle de la Force...Elle disparut lorsque la galaxie s'effondra et ce jour-là, cette planète devint Tatooine. Le second soleil est le résidu de l'affaissement de la galaxie. »

Le Sith eu du mal à croire en l'histoire que contait la jeune femme, mais lorsqu'elle la raconta, d'étranges images apparurent autour d'eux, comme des souvenirs de la planète. Ces étranges créatures géantes, des guerres entre des humains, certains avaient les yeux bleu luminescent de Shakti. Puis il vit dans le sable quelque chose de couleur verdâtre, une odeur de cannelle vint à ses narines. Il se rappela alors des analyses faites sur la jeune fille.

« Mais cette épice a disparu ?

- Oui et non. J'ai dû suivre une voie que pratiquaient les anciens du précédent monde. Un rite dangereux mais nécessaire si je devais atteindre la Force.

- Et c'est quoi ces choses ? Demanda Wol-lust en montrant les créatures dans le sable.

- Des vers des sables. Sans eux, l'épice n'apparaissait pas.

- Tu as perdu la notion du temps, qu'as-tu fait durant tout ce temps ? »

Le paysage désertique disparut pour laisser place de nouveau à l'univers. Shakti faisait face au seigneur noir.

« Quand j'ai accompli le rite...J'étais ici et ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas rendu compte du temps réel qui s'écoulait.

- Ici et ailleurs ?

- J'ai parlé avec la dernière personne ayant accompli le rite. Son esprit a rejoint la Force, c'est lui qui m'appelait. Il m'a amené à l'époque où il vivait, j'ai pris l'épice qui existait à cette époque...Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais dans le désert et j'ai suivi votre aura.

- Mais as-tu vraiment trouvé cette voie neutre ?

-...Que percevez-vous en me voyant maintenant ? »

Wol-lust allait répondre mais il s'absenta. Au départ, il allait dire "rien" mais à présent qu'elle lui faisait face sous la forme d'esprit, il écarquilla les yeux. La sphère lumineuse réapparut derrière lui. Il regarda tour à tour la sphère et la jeune fille. Ses yeux couleur rubis luisirent de stupeurs. Il refit face à Shakti, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour dire quelque chose, la réponse était là mais il n'osait la dire...Il ressentait la peur, lui qui pourtant l'insinuait en ses ennemis. La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur sa joue, comme le rassurant.

« Oui, Maître. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'en n'est qu'un aspect...Je n'en n'incarne qu'un fragment. Mais elle est neutre...La Force neutre existe. »

Wol-lust reprit sa respiration d'un coup, se rattrapant au bord du lit. La chambre du vaisseau était de nouveau là, Shakti face à lui et Z8-M69 un peu plus loin. Ce dernier semblait inquiet, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Le Sith se leva, essayant de rassembler dans son esprit ce qui venait de se passer. Il se tourna vers son ancienne apprentie.

« ...Ravi pour toi que tu es trouvé ce que tu as cherché. »

Sur ces mots emplis de froideur, Wol-lust sortie de la pièce. Shakti baissa la tête, elle se doutait que le seigneur noir serait perturbé après ses révélations. Cependant, elle était chagrinée, gardant un petit espoir qu'il avait finalement crue en elle mais ce n'était pas le cas. Z8-M69 s'approcha d'elle, ayant ramené de nouveaux fruits pour elle.

« Ne faites pas attention, jeune maîtresse. Maître Wol-lust est toujours ainsi.

- ça je le sais, dit-elle. Il demeure Sith et après ce qu'il vient de voir, cela à bouleverser les préceptes qu'il connaissait.

- Puis-je me permettre une chose qui reste entre nous ? Puis le robot parla à voix basse. Le maître s'est inquiété pour vous. Chaque matin, il scrutait l'horizon depuis votre départ. Mais ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit. »

Shakti ouvrit grand les yeux par cette révélation soudaine, puis un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, comme si finalement, son espoir n'était pas vain. Elle remercia le droïde et lui promit de ne rien dire. La journée s'écoula, la fatigue gagna Shakti qui dormit pendant la fin de journée et la nuit entière. Wol-lust ne se montra pas, ayant regagné ses quartiers. Z8-M69 s'attela à des préparatifs pour trouver des vêtements allant à la jeune fille.

Durant la nuit, le Sith regagna la chambre où dormait profondément Shakti. Son regard rubis était plus intense, comme si la rage et la haine l'envahissaient. Une aura reflétant son envie de tuer l'entourait. Les révélations de la jeune fille le perturbaient au plus haut point. Si l'Ordre Jedi ou l'Empire Sith apprenait ce qu'il savait...Non, il ne préférait pas imaginer. Sa main tenait son sabre laser qu'il enclencha. Shakti dormait à poings fermés, comme ne pressentant pas le danger. Le Sith leva son arme, prêt à trancher la tête de la jeune fille...

4


	6. Chapitre06

**Chapitre 6**

Le sabre laser s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la tête de Shakti. Cette dernière était toujours endormie. Les yeux rougeoyants de Wol-lust la fixait un instant puis il rengaina son arme. La colère l'envahissait, il était partagé entre le fait de tuer un ennemi potentiel ou de l'utiliser comme outil. Cependant, quelque chose le retenait. Les paroles de de la jeune fille revenaient en boucle, parlant d'une Force neutre...Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait réellement ? Son aura assassine disparut alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Au même moment, Shakti rouvrit les yeux, comme si elle était réveillée depuis que le Sith était là. Son regard reflétait de la culpabilité alors que se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Le lendemain, une atmosphère pesante planait sur le Fureur et ses alentours. Cependant, cela n'entachait pas la bonne humeur de Z8-M69 qui avait enfin retrouvé sa jeune maîtresse. Il lui prépara de bons petits plats et fut ravi que la jeune fille le compliment, contrairement aux remarques désobligeantes du Sith. Ce dernier ne se trouvait pas dans le vaisseau, mais à l'extérieur. Il était debout sur la falaise, là où chaque matin il s'était rendu après le départ de Shakti. La colère l'habitait toujours tout comme ses doutes. Il ferma les yeux quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

« Si vous m'en vouliez, vous auriez dû me tuer hier. »

Shakti se retrouva avec un sabre laser rougeoyant devant elle, néanmoins, elle ne broncha pas. Soutenant le regard de haine de son Maître, elle sentit les émotions qui l'habitaient, reflet du côté obscure de la Force. Wol-lust bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Puis comme hier, il rengaina son arme, détournant la tête.

« Te tuer...J'en avais l'occasion il y a sept ans, dit-il d'un air froid. Si tu sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, dis-le.

-...Vous voulez savoir ce qu'implique la Force sur la voie de la neutralité. »

La jeune fille poussa un soupir avant de s'avancer et de s'arrêter à hauteur du Sith. Son regard bleu luminescent observa le désert.

« C'est...complexe. Même moi j'ai encore du mal à saisir tout ce que cela signifie. Je sais juste que je ne suis ni Jedi, ni Sith...et les deux à la fois.

- C'est contradictoire ce que tu dis.

- Tous comme les Ordres, répondit Shakti en se tournant vers Wol-lust. Il y a des aspects dans les deux Ordres qu'ils prônent mais se contredisent parfois. Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue.

-...Là, tu marques un point, soupira le seigneur noir. Bon, et après ? Tu dois vivre ici ?

- Non, je vais là où la Force me guide, là où l'équilibre doit être rétablit.

- Bon sang ! Commença à s'emporter Wol-lust. Ça implique quoi précisément ?

-..Et bien, si on prend l'exemple de la guerre froide entre la République et l'Empire. Si une bataille avait lieu entre Jedi et Sith et que les Jedi sont cent fois plus nombreux, les règles de l'équilibre voudraient que je tue des Jedi afin que les chances soient égalisées. »

Wol-lust faillit tomber à la renverse en entendant de tels propos. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, observant son ancienne apprentie afin de voir si elle ne plaisantait pas. Mais devant l'air sérieux de la jeune fille, il sut qu'elle disait vrai. Néanmoins, il ne sentait ni d'once de colère ou de culpabilité. C'en était étrange.

« ...Je suppose que si le cas inverse se présentait, tu tuerais des Sith, énonça Wol-lust.

- S'il le faut, oui.

- Donc...Ton credo repose sur une assurance de l'équilibre dans la Force en massacrant des adeptes de la Force ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi tranchant que ça, Maître. Comme je vous l'ai dit, pour le moment même à l'heure actuelle, c'est encore bien complexe. Je sais juste que là, je dois quitter Tatooine.

- Pour aller où ? Fut surprit le Sith.

- Et bien...J'ai la vision du lieu, mais je ne connais que Tython et Tatooine. Je vois beaucoup de structure urbaine avec des lumières vives.

- Y a beaucoup de planètes du même genre.

-...Et des Hutts, j'ai vu pas mal de Hutts dans ma vision. »

Wol-lust fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre de quelle planète parlait la jeune fille.

« Nar Shaddaa. Elle leur appartient et ils vendent leurs services aussi bien à l'Empire qu'à la République. Une chose compte pour eux : le fric. Et tu vas aller faire quoi sur la lune des contrebandiers ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dois juste aller là-bas. »

Là, c'était trop. Le Sith poussa un gros soupir en se frottant d'une main les cheveux. Que des gens soient guidés par la Force est une chose. Mais là, suivre une voie inconnue dont le principe est de respecter un équilibre devenait ridicule. Qu'avait-elle vraiment appris en sept ans dans le désert ? Il se demandait si elle ne s'était juste pas shooter avec une nouvelle drogue du même calibre que les épices-drogues des Hutts.

Wol-lust s'attendait à quelque chose de plus...épique qu'un simple précepte de pacotille. Il n'était pas convaincu de la mission de la jeune fille, si on pouvait le nommer ainsi. Cependant, les années passées sur Tatooine commençaient à devenir lassante. De plus, Nar Shaddaa était réputé pour se faire de l'argent facile ou aussi se faire voler. Son regard se porta sur son vaisseau, repensant aux recommandations de la boite de conserve qui voulait remettre le Fureur sur pied. Il savait surtout que Shakti ne trouverait pas d'autre moyen de transport pour aller là-bas. Elle s'était coupée de la civilisation pendant sept ans et bien des choses avaient bougés dans la guerre entre la République et l'Empire.

« Bon, écoute, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de ta fameuse voie neutre. Je commence à m'encroûter sur ce tas de caillou sableux. Je te propose un deal : Z8 veut retaper le Fureur...Et c'est vrai qu'il en a besoin. Je t'emmène sur Nar Shaddaa mais en échange, tu aides Z8 et tu trouves un job là-bas pour rembourser tes dettes.

- Mes dettes ?

- Tu crois sincèrement que je te nourrirais et logerait gratis ? Même l'année quand tu as été mon apprentie compte ! Et si tu proteste, je te vends à un Hutt pour jouer les danseuses de Cantina, j'ai été clair ? »

Shakti cligna plusieurs des yeux, surprit du marché. Elle hocha de la tête en signe d'acceptation. Cependant, ce qui la surprenait le plus c'est que le Sith propose d'aller là-bas ensemble. Elle se rappelait qu'il était en exil, bien que Nar Shaddaa était une planète neutre, cela pouvait représenter des risques. Les deux êtres regagnèrent le Fureur, Wol-lust annonça à Z8-M69 leur départ pour Nar Shaddaa. Le droïde tiqua un peu mais quand son maître exposa plus en détails le pourquoi, il laissa éclater sa joie avant de se faire rabrouer.

Il fallut près d'une journée pour préparer le Fureur au départ. Après de houleuses négociations avec des Jawas qui refusaient de baisser leur prix même sous la menace, le Fureur s'envola, gagnant l'espace. Shakti regarda avec nostalgie la planète du désert qui fut pendant longtemps sa demeure. Elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait vécu, apprit de la Force. Il était temps pour elle de mettre à profit l'enseignement et surtout, suivre ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité...

Nar Shaddaa, semblable à Coruscante mais en plus petite car quasiment toute la planète était couverte de structures telles des gratte-ciels. Le jour et la nuit se confondaient parfois car les immeubles sont toutes illuminés par d'immenses panneaux clignotants de couleurs vives. C'est aussi le cœur d'un marché très important légale et illégale détenu par les Hutts. Ils tiraient profit de la guerre froide entre lé République et l'Empire. Les bas-fonds de la citée était très souvent le théâtre des escarmouches entre les deux puissances, mêlées par les conflits inter-gangs.

Le Fureur trouva une place pour une durée indéterminée dans un hangar d'un des nombreux spatioports de la planète. Wol-lust ne voulait pas attirer l'attention ni des Sith et encore moins de la République. Shakti chercha de quoi se vêtir plus convenablement mais il n'y avait que les effets du Sith. Elle opta pour l'instant pour une toge noire qui lui permettrait de visiter les lieux sans trop se faire remarquer. Les quelques jours de voyage lui permirent de remettre d'aplomb sa chevelure couleur métal. Coupant les pointes abîmées, elle tressa tous ses cheveux en de petites tresses, puis elle noua un foulard autour de sa tête, laissant dépassées les tresses regroupées à l'arrière. Z8-M69 finissait d'établir la liste des composants primordiaux à acheter quand Wol-lust prit la parole.

« Bon, vous allez me suivre. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra fournir ce dont on a besoin...Et à un prix pas trop élevé.

-...Moi aussi, je vous suis ? Demanda Shakti.

- Surtout toi, oui ! Tu vas te perdre et t'as beau avoir une formation de Jedi et Sith...Et de ta voie désertique, ce n'est pas ça qui t'aidera à retrouver ton chemin. »

Shakti haussa un sourcil avant de sourire, retenant en silence ses rires. Le trio sortit du Fureur, se dirigeant vers les transports internes de la planète. La jeune fille eu l'impression de se retrouver sur Tatooine avec le sable et la chaleur en moins : Beaucoup de races s'entremêlaient dans la foule. Contrebandiers et chasseurs de primes étaient les plus présents avec les commerçants. Cependant, des membres de la République et de l'Empire étaient là, se regardant en chien de faïence.

Marchant dans la zone appelée "Promenade", le trio traçait vers l'étage inférieur où se trouvaient de nombreuses boutiques. Shakti essayait de suivre son maître, mais elle admirait autour d'elle. Son absence de sept ans avait laissé quelques séquelles et c'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait sur une planète surpeuplée et entourée de gratte-ciel. Wol-lust s'arrêta de temps à autre, cherchant et tentant de se remémorer l'adresse où il volait se rendre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils parvinrent à leur destination : la devanture de la boutique était éclairée de vert et jaune flash, portant le nom "La Caverne d'Azi Fafa ". Le Sith soupira avant d'entrer suivit du droïde et de la jeune fille. L'intérieur était bien rangé...en fait, trop rangé d'après Z8-M69. Shakti observait les objets de manufacture bien diverses. On pourrait tout y trouver, même dénicher une lime à ongle ayant la fonction vernie en prime.

Wol-lust alla au comptoir et tapa sur une sonnette. Il se souvint avec dépit que la fameuse personne qu'il cherchait, aimait les vieilleries et la sonnette en était une. Une relique datant d'un autre temps et qui avait résisté depuis tout ce temps. Quelques minutes après, un barouf retentit à l'arrière-boutique puis une créature apparut derrière le comptoir. C'était un Gungan, vêtue étrangement avec des couleurs vives contrastant avec sa peau marron clair. Ses yeux dorés clignèrent plusieurs fois en fixant le Sith avant qu'un grand sourire ne se dessine sur sa bouche.

« Wol ! Quel bonheur tissa voir ! Missa tisfait !

- Mouais, fit dépiter le Sith qui se souvint à présent du marchand. J'ai besoin de matériel et de pas mal d'autre chose aussi.

- Tissa sonne à la bona porte ! Missa déniche touzours le must du cartel !

- Je te rassure, tu seras bien payé. Ma boite de conserve va te donner la liste pour mon vaisseau...Quand à la demoiselle ici, fournit lui ce qu'elle demande.

- Maître ? S'interloqua l'intéressée.

- ça sera bien sur mis sur ta note de dettes, rappela Wol-lust. Il y a juste l'arme, je m'en dégote toujours des sabres lasers, Azi ?

- Missa dégote tout ! Boco avec la République et l'Empire quand eussa se ratatine dessus en bas...Mais Missa mal à trouver des récupérateurs...

- J'en ai un sous la main, dit le Sith en montrant Shakti sans se retourner.

- Mais Maître, fit Z8-M69 pour défendre la jeune fille. Les bas-fonds de Nar Shaddaa sont très mal famés...

- Justement, ça te fera un bon entraînement, surtout si tu faire ce que tu veux suivre. Et le grille-pain, si tu ne veux pas finir comme bibelot, ferme ton clapet ! »

Le droïde voulut protester mais Shakti lui fit signe que ça allait. Elle s'approcha du comptoir et se tourna vers Wol-lust.

« Cela sera déduit de mes dettes ?

- ça dépendra de ce que te propose Azi et du temps qu'on reste ici.

- Hummm...Fit le Gungan en se frottant le menton en regardant de la tête au pied la jeune fille, il s'arrêta longuement sur les yeux bleu luminescents. Tissa se battre ? Tissa apprentie de Wol ?

- Je l'ai été mais rassurez-vous, je sais me défendre.

- Sinon missa propose autre job pour elsa. Cantina de Big Boss recherche nouvelles danseuses !Twi'lek deviennent ennuyeux...Mais jeune humaine avec yeux comme ça...

- Azi, si tu tiens à la vie ou à tes bijoux de famille, n'y songe même pas, fit d'un ton menaçant Wol-lust. Elle a des comptes à me rendre et son ardoise est plutôt lourde. Elle est ta récupératrice, mais c'est tout.

- Missa comprit ! Fit peu rassuré le Gungan. Bon, missa trouve tissa ce qui faut. »

Le Gungan invita le droïde à voir avec lui les pièces nécessaire du vaisseau. Pendant ce temps, Shakti se tourna vers Wol-lust. Ce dernier pu lire la surprise sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? Fit le Sith d'un air sombre.

- Vous m'avez menacé de me vendre à un Hutt il y a quelques jours.

- Tu préfères donner ton corps ? Ça peut s'arranger.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Écoute, tu as dit que tu voulais te rendre ici. Et maintenant la Force te dit quoi ?

-...Je dois attendre. J'ignore quoi, mais je dois patienter.

- C'est ce que je craignais. Je n'ai jamais cru à ses balivernes de personnes guidées complètement par la Force. Elle est mon allié, je l'utilise mais je ne me laisse pas dominer par elle.

-...Maître...Est-ce de...

- Et cesse de m'appeler Maître. Il me semble que je ne le suis plus. »

Le seigneur noir commençait à en avoir marre. Cependant, quand il regarda la jeune fille, il lut sur son visage de la culpabilité mêlé à de la tristesse.

« ...C'est là ou vous vous trompez, dit Shakti.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai suivi l'enseignement Jedi pendant près de huit ans, je n'ai été que votre apprentie pendant un an. Même si je sais distinguer le côté obscur, il y a des aspects que je ne cerne pas encore...J'ai encore besoin de votre enseignement, de votre savoir afin de trouver l'équilibre.

- Jusqu'à ce que je t'abandonne ici, rétorqua le Sith.

- Si c'est mon destin, oui. »

Shakti fut saisit par le col de sa toge et soulevée. Elle se retrouva face au visage colérique du Sith.

« Tu m'agaces avec ton insuffisance ! Au lieu de parler de destin, tu ferais mieux de penser à ton avenir !

-...Je ne dis ce que vous souhaitez entendre.

- Pardon !

- Maître, je sais que vous ne croyez pas en cette Force neutre...C'est pour ça que je ne dirais rien de plus sur ce que j'ai appris dans le désert. J'ai déjà trop bouleversé vos préceptes de Sith, mais quand vous serez prêts...Vous le saurez.

- Tu...Tu oses me faire la leçon ? Cracha Wol-lust en serrant plus son étreinte sur le col de Shakti. J'aurais dû te tuer dès le début et pas te sauver à Mos Eisley.

-...Dans ce cas, posez-vous la vraie question...Pourquoi ? »

Le seigneur noir s'apprêtait à user de la Force mais il fut pris de court. Le regard de Shakti le déstabilisait tout comme la question qu'elle venait de soulever...Un doute qui planait depuis près de huit ans. Ce qui le mettait encore plus en colère, c'était le fait qu'une jeune femme osait lui tenir tête, il était bien plus vieux qu'elle, plus expérimenté...Et en quelques mots, elle avait réussi à effriter le bouclier de son esprit... Le Sith relâcha la jeune fille qui réajusta sa toge. La tête détournée, son regard rouge rubis avait pris en intensité.

« La vraie question, siffla entre les dents Wol-lust. Je la connais. Les réponses sont venus à ton retour...Mais d'autres questions ont émergés, encore plus obscure que la Force que j'utilise...Et cela m'intrigue. C'est bien le seul aveu que tu auras de moi ! Mais je veux bien te promettre ceci : Si jamais tu fais face à un maître Jedi et que tu arrives à le déstabiliser comme tu le fait avec moi, alors je te croirais...Bon après te suivre sur la même chose, c'est moins sûr...

- Vous me le promettez ? Pour de vrai ?

- Sur mon sang. »

Sur ses mots, Wol-lust tandis sa main vers Shakti, puis avec ses ongles, il entailla sa peau, laissant couler quelques gouttes écarlates. La jeune fille en était plus que surprise, mais elle savait que ce n'était ni des paroles vaines, ni un geste fait dans le vent. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, plongeant son regard bleuté dans celui rouge du Sith.

« Que la Force nous guide... »

5


	7. Chapitre07

**Chapitre 7**

Un mois s'écoula depuis l'arrivée du trio sur Nar Shaddaa, un mois mêlant plaisir pour certains et difficulté pour d'autres. Wol-lust avait réussi à faire des affaires qui lui permirent de se remettre à flots et de financer les réparations du Fureur, au grand bonheur de Z8-M69. Cependant, le droïde aurait aimé apporter de nouvelles modifications mais le Sith refusa catégoriquement, prétextant que ce n'était que des futilités, surtout pour un grille-pain de luxe.

Le travail de récupérateur pour Shakti fut éprouvant mais intéressant. Cela permit à la jeune fille de se repérer sur la planète, évitant les zones à risques. Mais elle put apprendre plus sur les différentes races vivant sur la planète, les mœurs et aussi rattraper son retard de sept ans sur ce qui s'était passé dans la galaxie. Les tensions avaient grandi tout comme le nombre d'attaques et de guerres sur différentes planètes. Mais ce qui était curieux, c'était qu'elle ne sentait pas vraiment concernée. La Force n'avait manifesté toujours aucun signe et elle n'eut peu besoin de ses capacités pour récupérer ce que lui demandait Azi Fafa. Le Gungan était plus que satisfait des services de la jeune fille. Il lui fit même cadeau de petits bonus, disant que ceci resterait entre eux et que Wol-lust ne serait pas au courant. L'ardoise que devait Shakti au Sith diminuait aussi vite qu'un Hutt pouvait avancer.

Néanmoins, lors de leur première visite chez le marchand Gungan, Shakti pu se faire des vêtements sur-mesure, en accord aux couleurs qu'elle voulait. C'était des tons plutôt simples de marron avec des touches de noir et de blanc, afin d'afficher sa neutralité. Elle avait essayé de prendre des coupes de vêtements ne se rapprochant pas aux styles des Jedi ou des Sith ou mêlant carrément les deux. Elle gardait toujours un foulard dans ses cheveux qui retenait ses cheveux tressés. Elle dut en revanche trouver quelque chose qui puisse camoufler ses yeux bleu luminescent. Quand elle ne mettait pas sa capuche, elle portait des lunettes aux verres fumés, ce qui cachait bien la luminosité de son regard.

La seule chose qui lui manquait était une arme. Wol-lust avait dit qu'il s'en occupait, cependant le Sith se montrait peu. Il était très souvent dans des Cantinas, profitant des charmes des créatures ou en affaire et Shakti ne put jamais l'accompagner lors de ses temps libres. Elle se demandait bien ce que lui réservait le seigneur noir en genre de sabre laser.

Ce jour-là, Shakti avait du temps libre et proposa à Z8-M69 de lui trouver au marché quelques objets dont il avait besoin. Le droïde fut enchanté de l'aide proposé par sa jeune maîtresse et lui promit d'éponger une partie de ses dettes envers Wol-lust. Rabattant sa capuche et remontant un voile sur son visage, Shakti partie en direction de la Promenade inférieure. Marchant au milieu de la foule qui ne cessait de décroître, elle longeait une grande allée quand son cœur se serra d'un coup. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse et ne dut son salut qu'à un pylône. Sa main crispée contre sa poitrine, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Elle fut assaillit par des images dans son esprit, des lieux de Nar Shaddaa ainsi que des visages et l'un d'eux lui était familier. Tout cessa d'un coup, mais en elle, la Force pulsait elle et dû se concentrer pour dissimuler de nouveau son aura. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui venait de lui arriver. La Force lui venait enfin d'envoyer un signe, la raison de sa présence ici. Elle se remémora les visions et un pressentiment l'habitat.

Shakti fit demi-tour, courant à vive allure vers l'aire où étaient entreposée les véhicules réservés aux taxis et des particuliers. Elle se pencha vers la balustrade, comme cherchant autour d'elle, cependant elle fit appelle à ses sens liés à la Force. Elle devait retrouver cette vision, le lieu précis ou au moins sentir quelque chose ayant un lien avec les individus qu'elle avait vu. Sa réponse ne tarda pas, à nouveau, elle vit les lieux qui étaient dans les profondeurs de Nar Shaddaa, une partie situé non loin du spatioport occupé par l'Empire...L'emblème rouge était dessiné sur la tunique des personnes de sa vision.

Guidée par son instinct, Shakti chercha un véhicule pour s'y rendre. Elle en repéra un avec un Cyborg qui finissait de la briquer. Sans demander son reste, la jeune fille s'y dirigea et monta côté pilote. Le propriétaire commença à protester lorsque Shakti esquissa un geste de la main vers lui, disant qu'il lui prêtait le véhicule. Sans trop comprendre le pourquoi du comment, le Cyborg légua son bien à l'inconnue et la regarda partir comme si tout était normal.

Shakti vola en direction du spatioport de l'Empire mais bien avant qu'elle n'arrive à la limite, elle plongea pour prendre des passages menant dans les bas-fonds. Au même moment, son communicateur bipa, elle le saisit et l'ajusta à son oreille.

« Jeune maîtresse, commença Z8-M69. Je voulais vous faire part de...

- Pas le temps Z8 ! Coupa net Shakti. Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin d'un plan des souterrains du spatioport de l'Empire. Envoie le moi sur mon holocom.

-...PARDON ! »

Ce n'était pas que la voix métallique du droïde qu'elle entendit, elle reconnue le ton grave et sombre de Wol-lust. Des bruits de raffuts retentirent dans son oreillettes, elle reconnue des mots de protestations de Z8-M69 et des menaces du Sith.

« Shakti ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Fit d'un ton en colère le seigneur noir.

- Maître écoutez-moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer...

- En trois mots si !

-...Force, vision, mission ! »

Un blanc fit place alors que Shakti prit un virage. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le Sith devant elle, sentant à distance sa rage bouillonnée.

« Tu te fous de moi !

- Je n'ai fait que répondre à votre question...

- Tu vas revenir illico au Fureur et c'est un ordre !

-...Vous vouliez voir mes aptitudes au combat ? Vous n'avez qu'à venir, je dois couper.

- Sha... »

La jeune fille rompit la communication, éteignant complètement son appareil. Son holocom vibra ensuite, elle jeta rapidement un œil voyant que Z8-M69 lui avait bien transmis ce qu'elle voulait. Elle imaginait la scène où ce pauvre droïde devait se faire rabrouer par son maître. La Force vibrait de nouveau en elle, tandis qu'elle s'engagea dans un conduit de rejet de déchets. Trouvant une plate-forme stable, elle y gara le véhicule et continua à pieds. Se fiant au plan fournit par Z8-M69, elle arriva rapidement dans une zone où certains gang sévissaient au nez de l'Empire.

Soudain, elle sentit une vergence dans la Force...Celle lumineuse. Elle repensa à sa vision tandis qu'elle arriva vers un rebord surplombant une grande pièce emplit de tuyaux divers et de machines. Son regard fut attiré par un groupe qui se dirigeait vers l'une des entrées. Elle vit l'emblème de l'Empire sur la plupart des soldats qui entouraient deux personnes. Elle reconnue sur l'un d'eux la tenue traditionnelle des padawans, quant à l'autre...Ses yeux bleu luminescent s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant le visage de sa vision et quand elle fit le rapprochement avec les tatouages noirs si typique de la race des Mirialans.

Furtivement et s'assurant que son aura de la Force soit camouflée, elle suivit le groupe qui prit plusieurs tunnels avant d'arriver dans une pièce qui devait servir d'entrepôts. Les soldats mirent à genoux les deux prisonniers sans ménagement. Celui qui menait l'escouade était un Zabrak à la peau rouge et aux marques noires sur le visage. Il portait un uniforme avec les plaques montrant qu'il était un haut gradé dans l'Empire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il tenta de faire parler les deux Jedi capturés mais nul ne cédait, pas même sous les coups donnés par un soldat jusqu'à côté.

Deux guerriers montaient la garde à l'entrée de la pièce lorsqu'ils virent une silhouette s'approcher. Ils se mirent en garde, lançant à l'inconnu "Circulez ! Affaire privée de l'Empire ! Tirez-vous ou on vous abat !". L'individu s'immobilisa devant eux, puis il releva la tête. Les deux soldats eurent juste le temps de voir deux orbes d'un bleu étincelant avant de s'effondrer sous des éclairs. Enjambant les deux corps sans vie encore chaud, la personne s'avança dans la pièce. Le Zabrak remarqua sa présence et donna des ordres. Les soldats mirent en joue l'inconnue...Avant que leurs armes soient arrachées et retournées contre leurs propriétaires. Surprit, les membres de l'Empire ne surent s'ils avaient à faire à un Sith ou même un Jedi. Les deux prisonniers ne le surent également, leurs regard tentaient de percer l'aura de l'inconnu...Mais ils ne sentirent la Force en cet être...C'était inconcevable. Le Zabrak était sidéré aussi, hurlant de nouveau ordre lorsqu'il sentit sa gorge se serré, l'air lui manquant. L'individu n'avait même pas esquissé un geste vers lui, il ne croisa que ses yeux étranges, complètement bleu.

La personne s'avança vers les Jedi, tenant toujours en joue les soldats qui reculèrent ne sachant que faire. La main de l'être se leva en leur direction et les chaînes qui les retenaient furent briser. Le padawan aida son maître à se relever, ce dernier tenta de voir le visage de leur sauveur, mais seul une voix familière lui parvint.

« Retourner en zone républicaine et ne vous retournez pas. »

Le ton était sans appel. Sans se prier, le padawan entraîna l'autre Jedi à le suivre. Ce dernier regarda quand même derrière lui alors que l'inconnu tenait en joue les membres de l'Empire. Tandis que les anciens prisonniers disparurent, le Zabrak commençait à être au bord de la suffocation quand l'air revint dans ses poumons. Les armes des soldats tombèrent à leurs pieds alors que l'inconnu les fixait un par un.

« ...Une vie contre une autre, murmura la personne sans se dévoiler. Vos vies valent la leur.

- De...kof kof, tenta de parler le Zabrak. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Tel est le prix de l'équilibre demandé. J'espère que le spectacle vous plaira, maître. »

Sans comprendre les paroles de l'étranger, ce dernier disparut soudainement devant eux avant de réapparaître devant deux soldats. Les mains de l'intrus choppèrent leur gorges et il les plaqua au sol. Un craquement violant se fit entendre, les deux guerriers ne bougèrent plus alors que l'être se releva. Les autres soldats agirent vite, ils se saisirent de leur armes et le pointèrent vers l'ennemi mais avant que l'un deux ne comprennent ce qui se passait, ils furent tous tués. L'assaillant arrivait à chaque fois au corps à corps et asséna des coups mortels. Il ne resta plus que le Zabrak qui pointa un blaster vers l'inconnu.

« Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ! Hurla l'agent impérial. Êtes-vous un Sith...ou un Jedi ?! »

L'ennemi ne répondit pas, continuant d'avancer. Le Zabrak tira plusieurs fois, voyant l'intrus se mouvoir et esquiver sans mal avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. L'agent impérial lâcha son arme et se battit à mains nues, il avait l'avantage de la force physique, mais pas celle de l'agilité ni de l'expérience. Il se retrouva soudain propulser par une vague invisible contre la paroi. Il s'empala sur une barre de fer qui dépassait. Le sang coula de sa bouche alors que sa vue se brouilla. Il quitta ce monde, ayant comme dernier souvenir cet étrange regard bleu...

L'intrus resta debout au milieu des corps sans vie des membres de l'Empire lorsque des applaudissements parvinrent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ôtant sa capuche et se tournant vers la personne qui s'avançait vers elle, Shakti observa son maître Sith qui affichait un air admiratif.

« Alors là, commença Wol-lust. Je dois avouer que tu me bluff. Puis son visage s'assombrissait de colère. Mais tu veux avoir des ennuis avec l'Empire ! Tu veux déclencher une bataille à Nar Shaddaa ?!

-...Les Hutts ne laisseront jamais une telle chose se faire. Et puis, vous savez, j'en ai vu des escarmouches entre l'Empire et la République dans les bas-fonds.

- Tu me cherches à me pousser à bout ?!

-...Maître, c'est moi qui les ai tuées pas vous. J'ignore pourquoi vous essayer d'esquiver l'Empire, mais...

- Stop ! Pas un mot de plus ! »

Wol-lust était au bord de l'explosion, cependant il réussit à se calmer en examinant les corps des soldats morts à ses pieds.

« ...En revanche, je veux bien admettre que...Non seulement t'as trompé l'ennemi avec ton tour de TK, mais tu as fait dépiter deux Jedi qui doivent encore se demande ce que tu es...Et le danger est qu'ils vont te chercher.

- Il ne le fera pas, répondit avec nostalgie Shakti. Ou bien il cherchera à me contacter pour être sûr de qui je suis.

-...Parce qu'en plus, tu les connaissais ? Fit surprit Wol-lust.

- Il s'agit de mon ancien maître Jedi, Ophen. L'autre devait être son padawan...Celui qui a pris ma place quand je suis partie. »

Là, c'était la révélation de trop, le seigneur noir choppa Shakti par le col, la décollant du sol. Ses yeux rubis luisaient de colère.

« En plus d'être suicidaire, tu es inconsciente ! Ton ex-maître va surtout alerter l'Ordre Jedi et ils vont te pourchasser !

- Il ne le fera pas, je vous dis. Il a déjà pris le risque de me laisser partir. Faites-moi confiance.

- Je ferais plus confiance au grille-pain de luxe qu'à toi ! »

Shakti resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Wol-lust la relâche. Le Sith était à bout, se demandant encore ce qui le retenait de ne pas la tuer. La seule chose dont il tirait plaisir était qu'elle avait tué ses types de sang-froid et avec une certaine classe, il devait admettre. Il avait assisté à toute la scène quand Shakti se présenta devant les deux gardes d'entrée, la jeune fille voulait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Cependant, il restait dubitatif devant sa maîtrise du corps à corps. Nul Jedi ou même Sith maîtrisait ce style de combat. Poussant un gros soupir et tourna le dos à la jeune fille, Wol-lust mit une main sur son front.

« Bon, peut-être que cette petite tuerie n'aura pas de conséquence pour nous, en espérant que tes Jedi ont de la jugeote contrairement à t... »

Le Sith s'était tourné vers Shakti qui venait de s'effondrer au sol. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. La jeune fille haletait et était bien pâle.

« Oh, tu me fais quoi là ?

- Pardon maître...c'est le contrecoup, tenta d'expliquer Shakti entre deux respirations. Je n'ai pas encore utilisé ces techniques depuis le désert...Je me suis donner trop à fond dès le début...

- ...Et mes leçons ? Gronda Wol-lust. Il me semble que je t'ai appris à savoir préserver tes forces !

- Je voulais...vous montrez...Que mon périple sur Tatooine avait payé...

- Ferme ton clapet ! Tu causes décidément beaucoup trop ! Garde ta langue jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé au Fureur. »

Shakti obéit, elle n'était en position de force. Wol-lust la souleva dans ses bras et regagna le véhicule qu'il avait "volé". Un temps long s'écoula quand Shakti reprit conscience, elle était allongée dans sa chambre à bord du Fureur. Z8-M69 était à ses côtés et fut heureux de la voir enfin réveillé.

« Jeune maîtresse ! Vous avez failli me provoquer un infarctus ! Heureusement que vous êtes sauve !

- Les grille-pains de luxe n'ont pas de cœur. »

C'était Wol-lust qui venait de s'exprimer. Le Sith se tenait appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je suis désolé Z8, fit Shakti en s'excusant. Tu as du te faire disputer par ma faute.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, fit le droïde. J'ai l'habitude.

- Heureusement que j'étais rentré de la Cantina, lança le seigneur noir. Sinon je suppose que j'en n'aurais rien su.

- Si, répliqua la jeune fille. J'aurai demanda à Z8 de vous contacter.

- Je serais parti à votre rescousse, jeune maîtresse ! Se défendit le robot.

- Hahhaha ! Ria le Sith. Toi en face de soldats impériaux, j'aurai aimé voir ça.

- Vous sous-estimé mon courage maître ! S'emporta Z8-M69 piqué sur l'honneur.

- Rappelle-moi à qui tu dois obéissance.

- A vous maître! Mais la jeune maîtresse est votre apprentie...

- Était !

- Ce n'est rien Z8, coupa Shakti pour calmer la tension. Je te remercie de ta dévotion. »

Wol-lust détourna la tête, comme dégoûté de cette sympathie trop exagérée. Z8-M69 s'empressa d'aller préparer de petits mets délicieux pour fêter tout ceci. Une fois le droïde sortit, le Sith se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Ta vision, elle te montrait quoi ?

-...Le groupe et les deux Jedi.

- Et tu devais buter les Impériaux et sauver les Jedi ?

-...En fait, je crois que c'est à moi de prendre la décision de qui je dois tuer ou pas.

- J'aurai tout entendu, fit dépité Wol-lust. Et pourquoi sauvez ton ancien maître ?

- Parce qu'il a un rôle à jouer dans l'équilibre de la Force.

-...Mouais, je ne reste pas convaincu. Je te l'ai dit, réussit à tenir le même discours devant un Jedi et on verra. Et maintenant ? »

Sur ses paroles, le Sith vit que Shakti semblait en transe, comme si elle recevait une vision. Quand elle revint à elle, elle le fixa de ses yeux intégralement bleus.

« ...Il me cherche.

- J'aurai du le parier, soupira le seigneur noir. Je te préviens, si tu veux le voir, ça sera vers la Promenade ou même dans la zone de la République.

- Je me suis mal exprimer, maître...Il est déjà ici... »

5


	8. Chapitre08

**Chapitre 8**

Le padawan avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Il avait suivi les ordres de son maître et avait tenté de retrouver la trace du mystérieux sauveur. Il avait quand même posé des questions mais le Mirialan était resté très vague. Ce dernier était blessé dû à leur capture et le jeune élève voulait qu'il se repose. Il s'était donc proposer de retrouver cette personne à la place de son maître...Sauf qu'il ne pensait que la personne en question avait des liens avec l'Empire et même pire, avec un Sith.

Les vaisseaux de classe Fureur étaient privilégiés par la caste des Sith et il pouvait sentir l'aura du côté obscur de la Force émaner de l'appareil. Le degré de danger avait même brusquement augmenté alors qu'il demeurait caché derrière une caisse. Il se demandait ce que faisait un Sith dans la zone neutre de Nar Shaddaa et qu'il serait temps de faire demi-tour pour retourner près de son maître.

Soudain, la rampe d'accès de l'appareil descendit et un droïde à l'habillage cuivre rouge en descendit. Ce dernier sembla chercher autour de lui et communiquait à voix basse, probablement avec un intercom. Puis le robot commença à parler plus fort, disant "Youhou ! Monsieur le Jedi ! Mes maîtres voudraient vous parlez sans animosité ! J'ai même préparé du thé !". Le padawan faillit tomer à la renverse, fixant d'un air ahuri la machine. Le droïde sembla écouta son intercom et sursauta même. Le Jedi perçu seulement des cris, comme si on rabrouait le robot.

Le padawan pressentait que c'était un piège jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne descende de l'appareil. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux tressés de couleur mercure mais elle semblait être à bout de force. Il vit ses yeux bleu intégral, faisant le rapprochement avec le mystérieux sauveur. Elle sembla s'adresser au droïde alors qu'une autre personne les rejoignit. Un froid glacial parcourut l'échine du Jedi. Il vit l'aura du côté obscure de la Force autour du Sith de sang pur.

Le jeune humain observa l'échange, voyant que le seigneur noir semblait en colère et la jeune fille lui tenir tête. Le droïde tentait de calmer les ardeurs de son maître mais sans effet. Le padawan parvint à cette conclusion : le mystérieux sauveur n'était d'autre qu'un Sith et devait être soit le maître soit l'apprentie...Mais il ne distinguait aucune aura de Force autour d'elle. Elle devait être puissante, au point de bien camoufler ce qu'elle était.

Le jeune homme hésitait. Faire face à deux Sith étaient du suicide, il poursuivait encore sa formation et avait bien des choses à apprendre. Il pouvait tenter de s'éclipser grâce la Force pour rejoindre son maître. A eux deux, ils auraient plus de chance de leur tenir tête. Soudain, il vit qu'il ne restait plus que le Sith et le droïde devant lui, la fille avait disparu.

« N'aie crainte... »

Le padawan sortit son sabre laser et se retourna vers l'intrus...C'était la jeune femme. Elle ne sembla pas reculer, même avec le sabre laser menaçant devant elle. Le jeune humain hésitait et il était peu sûr de lui, ses mains tremblaient. Il tentait de ne pas se laisser dominer par la peur.

« N'approchez pas Sith ! Hurla-t-il à l'encontre de la jeune fille.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal et je ne suis pas un Sith.

- Impossible ! Pourquoi nous avoir sauvez ? Connaissiez-vous mon maître ?

- Je connais Maître Ophen...Mais avant baisse ton arme.

- Jamais ! »

Le jeune humain avançait vers la jeune fille quand son sabre lui fut arraché des mains. Ce dernier se retrouva dans la main du Sith au sang pur qui les avait rejoints avec le droïde. Le padawan était encerclé, se sentant pris au piège et visiblement, cela plaisait au seigneur noir.

« Tu empeste la peur, petit. Voilà qui n'est pas digne d'un Jedi.

- ...Si je dois affronter la mort, réussit à dire le padawan. Alors je l'affronterais.

- On ne te veut aucun mal, répliqua la jeune femme plus fermement. Écoute, je dois voir Maître Ophen.

- Jamais ! Je ne vous dirais rien !

- Oh, tu m'obligerais à te faire cracher le morceau, dit le Sith de sang pur d'un ton presque mielleux.

- Maître Wol-lust, c'en ai assez ! S'emporta la jeune humaine. »

Le padawan fut un peu perdu lorsqu'il entendit ceci. Il pensait que c'était la femme qui était un maître Sith et non le contraire. Le dénommé Wol-lust soupira de dépit.

« Si tu veux griller tes chances de revoir ton ancien maître, Shakti, c'est râpé.

- Shakti ? Murmura le padawan. Je connais ce nom.

- Vous êtes connue jeune maîtresse ? Dit le droïde en se mêlant à la conversation.

- Z8, la ferme ! S'emporta Wol-lust.

- Du calme, répondit Shakti puis elle se tourna vers le padawan. Maître Ophen a du mentionné mon nom...

- Alors vous avez rejoint les forces obscures ! S'emporta le jeune humain.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, calme toi.

- N'approchez pas ! »

Le padawan puisa dans la Force pour repousser Shakti mais il se retrouva au sol, maintenu par le Sith.

« Tu bouges et tu es mort, menaça Wol-lust. Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter au lieu de te laisser aveugler...T'es bon pour devenir un Sith, toi.

- Jamais ! Je ne deviendrais jamais des assassins comme vous ! Ma colère ne me domine pas.

- Maître, supplia Shakti. Lâchez-le, s'il vous plaît.

- Si j'ai envie. Depuis quand tu donnes des ordres ?

- Je veux éviter que le sang ne coule inutilement. Et évitez des quiproquos, yen a déjà assez.

- La jeune maîtresse marque un point, répliqua le droïde.

- Z8 ! Un mot de plus et je te démembre !

- SUFFIT ! »

La voix de la jeune fille était empreinte de colère, puis quelque chose émana d'elle et s'insuffla en les personnes présentes. Les sentiments qui animaient le padawan et le Sith disparurent comme si on soufflait sur une bougie, comme si le calme et la paix venaient à eux. Ce sentiment de bien-être fut comme une bouffée d'air frais pour le jeune humain...Wol-lust se releva d'un bond, lâchant sa prise et foudroya du regard Shakti.

« Tu viens de faire quoi là !

- Je...,fit elle-même surprise la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas...

- Insufflation de bienfaisance. Une technique que seuls les grands maîtres Jedi savent maîtriser. »

Le groupe se retourna vers la voix qui venait de s'élever. Avançant calmement et ôtant sa capuche, un Mirialan leur fit face. Malgré qu'il soit en la présence d'un Sith, il esquissa un sourire de nostalgie en fixant la jeune fille. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le Jedi.

« ...Maître Ophen, murmura Shakti.

- Non maître ! Se releva le padawan. Vous n'auriez pas dû venir !

- Soit sans crainte, je vais bien. Seigneur Sith, laissez mon padawan en paix. Je souhaite simplement discuter avec mon ancienne élève. »

Wol-lust fronça les sourcils avant de reculer d'un pas, acceptant la condition du Mirialan. Ophen s'avança vers Shakti et le jeune humain. Ce dernier se releva et s'approcha de son maître. Il échangea quelques mots dans un dialecte que Shakti ne comprit pas. Ophen montra de l'autorité et le padawan dû baisser la tête. Le Mirialan avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas, toujours un air surprit affiché sur son visage. Elle ne savait comment réagir face à son ancien maître, après toutes ses années.

« Tu as bien grandi, fit Ophen. Cela fait huit ans...Et je vois que je me suis trompé.

- Maître, commença à s'expliquer Shakti avant d'être interrompu par un geste du Jedi.

- Tu as retenu mes enseignements et appris ceux du côté obscur de la Force...Mais à aucun moment, la Force en toi s'est révélé, demeurant caché...Mais je le vois dans tes yeux...Ophen ria doucement. Tu aurais pu les avoir complètement vert au lieu de bleu. »

Un silence s'installa avant que Shakti et Ophen ne rirent de cette blague, rappelant un moment de leur passé. La jeune fille prit son ancien maître dans ses bras et l'inverse également. Z8-M69 semblait ému de ses retrouvailles, qui n'était pas vraiment au goût de Wol-lust, ni même du jeune padawan. L'étreinte terminé, Ophen fixa Shakti dans les yeux.

« Tu es donc parvenu à trouver cette fameuse voie...De mon vivant, je ne pensais pas cela possible.

- Mais elle s'avère plus dure et plus complexe.

- Je le vois. Tu sembles fatigué...Je n'ai pas vu ton combat, mais je l'ai senti...Tu préférais que je n'y assiste pas.

- Je ne souhaite pas bouleverser vos principes, ni ceux de votre padawan.

- Je comprends...Mais je regrette que tu ne sois devenue mon élève. J'ai sous-estimé ta puissance et le conseil Jedi aussi. Je suis serein que tu as pris la voie à laquelle tu aspirais.

- Maître, que comptez-vous faire ? »

La question semblait sans but, cependant Ophen savait où Shakti voulait en venir. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Ni moi, ni mon padawan ne révélera que tu es en vie, ni que tu as emprunté une autre voie. De toute façon, cela serai bien trop dangereux. Je suppose que le Conseil noir des Sith n'est pas au courant, dit-il en s'adressant à Wol-lust.

-...Nous nous connaissons ? Demanda intrigué le Sith.

- Votre visage m'est familier et j'ai entendu votre nom. J'ignore pourquoi vous êtes avec Shakti...Ou bien je le devine. Mais qu'importe, je ne dirais rien non plus de votre présence.

- Et votre petit protégé ?

- J'ai confiance en lui, il ne dira rien. »

Sur ces mots, Ophen se tourna vers son padawan. Ce dernier était mal à l'aise mais il s'inclina et promit de ne rien dire, suivant les directives de son maître. Le Mirialan refit face à Shakti, il semblait hésitant.

« Shakti, je...Je voudrais quand même prendre le risque d'entrapercevoir ce que tu es devenue.

- Êtes-vous sûr, maître ? »

Le Mirialan hocha de la tête. La jeune fille fit de même, puis elle prit les mains de son ancien maître dans les siennes et ferma les yeux. Ophen fit de même alors qu'une aura de lumière émana de lui. Cependant, rien n'entourait Shakti, ce qui déstabilisa le padawan. Quant à Wol-lust, il observait attentivement la transe. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent quand Shakti rompit le lien et rouvrit les yeux. Ophen tituba un peu avant de se reprendre. L'expérience fut très intense et il n'avait pas vraiment récupérer de ses forces depuis sa captivité. Il fixa en silence Shakti avant de réussir à dire quelque chose.

« ...Je comprends ce que tu entendais pas "ne pas bouleverser les préceptes". Tu as pris une voie bien plus difficile que celle des Jedi ou des Sith...Mais elle est intéressante… Et primordiale. C'est tout ce que je peux en conclure. Et je comprends mieux la présence de ce seigneur noir. Ophen se tourna vers Wol-lust, lui faisant un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur Shakti. Rien ne sera révéler sur toi...Si nos routes devaient se recroiser, sache que j'accepterai mon destin.

- Maître Ophen...

- Je crois que, à présent, je ne suis plus vraiment un maître pour toi. Tu es même devenu mon égal et je le reconnais. Tu es un Chevalier Jedi, même si ce titre ne correspond pas trop à ce que tu suis.

- Merci du fond du cœur...Ophen. »

Les deux êtres se regardèrent avant de se saluer, leurs mains jointes et inclinant la tête. Puis le Mirialan adressa un dernier regard au Sith avant de tourner le dos et de partir, emmenant son padawan. Shakti les regarda disparaître avec nostalgie, n'oubliant jamais l'enseignement que lui avait offert son ancien maître. Elle rejoignit Wol-lust et Z8-M69.

«Boite de conserve, va dans le vaisseau me chercher ce que tu sais.

- Ce que je sais ?...Ah ! Oui maître ! Répondit avec enthousiasme le droïde, ce qui surprit un peu Shakti.

-...Alors comme ça, vous êtes un membre du Conseil noir ? Demanda d'un ton anodin la jeune fille lorsque Z8-M69 partit dans le Fureur.

- Oui et non, répondit un peu froidement le Sith. Ton maître a eu des informations qui sont plus ou moins erronés...Mais à présent, je crois que je l'ai déjà croisé cette peau verte.

- Je vous remercie de ne pas être intervenu de manière... "brutale", Maître.

- Oh, ça se le payera plus tard. En revanche, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu t'obstines à m'appeler encore "maître".

- Je vous l'ai déjà expli...

- Et tu ne vas pas me le rabâcher ! Coupa net Wol-lust. Mais je suis curieux de savoir jusqu'où tu as appris sur le Force. Ton coup du coté lumineux, je ne l'ai pas vraiment apprécié.

- Je suis désolé... »

Z8-M69 revint à ce moment-là et tendit un paquet vers le Sith. Ce dernier le prit puis le donna à Shakti. La jeune fille fut surprit et déballa le paquet. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un sabre laser à double lame...Mais il semblait un peu différent.

« Je t'avais dit que je m'en occupais, mais il m'a fallu un moment pour trouver les bons cristaux et du bon matériel...Ainsi qu'un petit truc. Allume-le. »

La jeune humaine s'exécuta et brandit la nouvelle arme. Les faisceaux sortirent de part et d'autre du sabre, mais d'un côté la couleur était noire à l'intérieur et blanc autour tandis que de l'autre côté, c'était tout le contraire.

« Tu prétends être Jedi et Sith à la fois et aussi sans être les deux, s'expliqua Wol-lust. Et bien, cela est une sorte de marque de ta neutralité. Pousse le taquet au centre. »

Shakti haussa un sourcil puis elle fit la manipulation. Le sabre se dédoubla pour donner deux sabres laser simple. L'emboîtage se faisait aussi très facilement, la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu une telle arme.

« J'ai mis du temps pour trouver ce système, fit d'un air fière le seigneur noir. Mais je te préviens ! Il n'y en a qu'un comme ça, interdiction de le perdre, de le casser ou même de le vendre. Je n'en referais pas d'autres ! »

La jeune fille se tourna vers le Sith, elle allait dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa. Elle éteignit le sabre, puis serra l'arme entre ses mains et s'inclina devant le Sith.

« Je serais digne de votre cadeau, Maître.

-...Et j'avoue que tu m'as presque convaincu de ta voie neutre. Mais vu que je demeure ton maître, tu devras suivre un entraînement spécial en plus de tes missions de récupératrices et de tes visions. Et par contre, plus de mission suicide comme tu viens de le faire avec l'Empire. Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle je ne mêle plus à eux, suis-je claire ?

- Oui Maître. Je vous le promets.

- Allons fêtez ça ! S'exclama Z8-M69 avec enthousiasme. J'ai préparé un repas exceptionnel.»

Sur ses mots, le trio regagna le Fureur...

5


	9. Chapitre09

**Chapitre 9**

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent après les retrouvailles entre Shakti et Ophen. La jeune fille eue besoin de récupérer après la révélation d'une partie de son pèlerinage sur Tatooine. Elle dû néanmoins accomplir ses travaux de récupératrice auprès de Azi Fafa. Wol-lust ne lui infligea pas de suite l'entraînement spécial qui lui avait promis. Il lui recommanda de faire quelques mouvements avec le nouveau sabre et de ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours.

Le Sith souhaitait clore les affaires qu'il avait en cours avant de quitter Nar Shaddaa. La planète lui tapait déjà sur le système. Il n'eut pas de répercutions quant au "massacre" qui s'était dérouler dans les bas-fonds près du spatioport occupé par l'Empire. Cependant, Shakti n'avait reçu de signe de la Force mais il ne lui était plus nécessaire de rester sur la planète. Quant à Z8-M69, il put remettre d'aplomb le Fureur, leur permettant d'affronter dans l'espace si l'occasion se présentait.

Shakti se rendit à la boutique d'Azi Fafa afin de prendre les prochaines de récupérations. Le Gungan avait entendu parler de gangs qui s'entre-tuaient et que les membres devaient avoir des objets intéressants et cher sur eux. La jeune fille prit les coordonnées et rabattant sa capuche, elle s'y dirigea. Marchant dans la zone de la Promenade pour rejoindre les taxis, elle ne remarqua pas deux personnes l'observer à distance avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Dans l'une des nombreuses Cantinas de Nar Shaddaa, Wol-lust se détendait...Du moins, c'était un point de vue. Le Sith profitait de la présence et des charmes d'une Twi'lek à la peau jaune. Soudain, il s'immobilisa, ayant sentit une aura de la Force...Bien trop familière. La danseuse assise sur lui se demandait ce qui se passait.

« ...Il vaut mieux que tu te retires, lança le seigneur noir. On reprendra plus tard.

- Mais je...

- Chut, fit le Sith en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Plus tard, ma belle. Et dis à ton patron qu'il ne nous dérange pas. »

La Twi'lek inclina la tête avant de récupérer ses vêtements et de s'éclipser. Wol-lust attrapa une robe de chambre et ferma la ceinture autour, laissant juste entrapercevoir son torse. Il attrapa la cruche d'Ambrostine et se servit un verre. Au même moment, une ombre entra dans la pièce où il était. Dos à l'inconnu, le Sith ne broncha pas, ses yeux montraient qu'il était peu ravi mais il abordait quand même un sourire narquois.

« Un verre, Darth Necrosius ? »

L'individu ne répondit pas. Il abaissa juste sa capuche, révélant le visage d'un Rattataki. Il avait la peau blanc-gris comme celle d'un spectre, des tatouages tribaux parcouraient son visage tout comme de nombreuses cicatrices. Il était tout aussi grand que Wol-lust, ses yeux étaient teintés de rouge avec des veines noires au coin des yeux, marque de la Force obscure.

« Pas pendant le service, répondit le dénommé Necrosius.

- Toi! En service ! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas être le larbin du Conseil Noir.

- Les choses ont changés depuis ton départ, fit le Rattataki d'un ton glacial mais calme. Je suis surpris que tu es quitté le soleil pour les lumières de Nar Shaddaa...A moins qu'il n'y avait plus assez de chair fraîche pour toi là-bas. »

Le Sith se retourna vers son pair, ne cillant pas d'un sourcil. Il affichait même un air amusé.

« Que me vaut l'honneur du Conseil Noir ?

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Pour affaire. Tatooine n'es pas réputé pour se faire de l'argent facile. J'avais besoin de refaire mes fonds...Il me semble pas que tu sois rattaché sur Nar Shaddaa à moins que tu as perdu en grade.

- C'est ça, ricana Necrosius. Fais comme si tu étais sûr de toi. Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois un service à mon maître ?

-...Ah, fit Wol-lust. Ce n'est pas le conseil mais ce crevard de Darth Avarios qui t'envoie. Je suis toujours en zone neutre et non sur le territoire de l'Empire. Je possède mon immunité.

- Plus pour longtemps.

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Crois-tu qu'on ne garde pas un œil sur toi ? Qu'on ne sait pas que...Tu as un nouvel apprenti. »

Cette fois, Wol-lust ne souriait plus. Cependant, il exprima un visage plutôt interrogateur.

« Mon apprentie ? Si tu parles de la boite de conserve qui me sert d'intendant de vaisseau, il faut t'acheter des lunettes.

- Je parle de la fille. Je ne sais pas depuis quand elle est avec toi ou si c'est une Jedi que tu as corrompue...Mais je te connais. Tu ne te lie pas facilement à autrui et si elle est avec toi, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

-...Et alors ?

- Elle est peut-être douée ou puissante, ce qui peut être un atout pour l'Empire.

- Tu veux dire plutôt pour Avarios.

- Il est au service de l'Empire, pas comme toi qui a tourné le dos. »

Wol-lust éclata de rire alors qu'il se resservit un verre.

« Je rêve. Il a dupé tout le monde et ne veux qu'une chose. Je connais ton maître bien mieux que toi.

- Suffit ! Gronda le Rattataki qui perdait patiente. Tu dois un service à mon maître et il est temps de le payer ou bien...

- Necrosius, interrompit Wol-lust. Tu me menaces en voulant t'en prendre à ce que tu crois être mon apprentie ?

- Elle l'est. Mes hommes doivent, à l'heure qu'il est, l'avoir capturé. Si tu ne tiens pas à perde un bon élément, je te conseille de venir avec moi. »

Le Sith de sang pur but son verre, puis un rire sombre s'échappa de sa gorge. Cela fit tilter le Rattataki.

« Qu'il y a-t-il de drôle ?

- Non seulement t'es un aveugle, mais en plus t'es un gros con. Et tu viens de signer l'arrêt de mort de tes gars.

- Pardon ? »

Shakti fouillait le corps du truand qui avait été tué par les membres d'un gang adverse. La pêche avait été plutôt bonne, c'était le cinquième cadavre qu'elle fouillait et elle avait dégoté de bons objets. Azi Fafa serait ravie et lui donnerait sûrement un bonus. Cependant, la sensation d'être observée ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la zone. Elle avait croisé quelques voyous mais ce qu'elle ressentait était un signe de danger.

La jeune fille avait tenté de voir discrètement qui la suivait mais elle n'avait pu les repérer, ni savoir combien ils étaient. Une chose était sûr, il y avait au moins deux pratiquants de la Force obscure avec eux. Ils avaient beau se camoufler, elle les sentait. Elle devait trouver un moyen de les révéler sans qu'ils se doutent de ce qu'elle allait faire. Son communicateur était accroché à son oreille. Comme réajustant sa capuche et son masque, elle l'activa et se brancha, non sur la ligne d'Azi mais une autre. Une voix métallique lui parvint à ses oreilles.

« Z8-M69 à votre service.

- Z8, c'est Shakti, parla à voix basse la jeune fille.

- Oh jeune maîtresse ! Je...

- Moins fort Z8, j'ai besoin de toi. Ça fait un moment que je suis suivie mais j'ignore de qui il s'agit.

- Juste ciel ! Puis le droïde baissa d'un ton. Vous voulez que je prévienne le maître ?

- Non...D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il est occupé. Non, écoute, je suis dans le secteur KP-59, je ne le connais pas encore bien, tu dois me guider. Tu peux me localiser ?

- Sans problème, jeune maîtresse. Tenez bon, je vais vous tirez delà.

- Je veux surtout que tu me trouve un endroit où je peux les prendre à revers.

- Un instant...Je vous ai. Si vous continuez sur votre gauche, vous devriez arriver vers un entrepôt de cuves de vapeurs.

- De la vapeur...Z8, tu es un génie !

- Hein ? Moi...Oh jeune maîtresse je suis flatté...Mais en quoi je...

- Je te rappelle après les avoir mis hors service. »

Shakti coupa la communication et suivit les indications du droïde. Quelques minutes après, elle tomba sur la grande pièce où des cuves de vapeurs fumaient de tout part, ainsi que des conduits. Rapidement, elle se fondit dans le décor, disparaissant à la vue de ceux qui la suivait. Aplatit contre une cuve, la jeune femme pu enfin voir le visage de ses ennemis.

Il y avait deux Sith, probablement des appentis et cinq guerriers abordant le signe de l'Empire. Cependant elle remarqua qu'ils n'avaient que des armes pour mettre inconscient un ennemi et non le tuer. Shakti fronça les yeux, puis elle pressentit quelque chose, mais cela visait Wol-lust. Elle ferma un instant les yeux...Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Le groupe avança à travers les vapeurs, cherchant leur proie. L'un des Sith avait même dégainé son sabre, se fiant à ses sens de la Force. Il ne vit pas une silhouette se dessiner derrière lui dans la vapeur, ni les lueurs blanche et noir d'un sabre s'allumer. Prit comme si la peur l'habitait, le Sith se retourna au même moment où le sabre s'abattit sur lui...

Necrosius n'aimait pas le visage qu'abordait Wol-lust, ni ces paroles.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Tes hommes sont morts à l'heure qu'il est.

-...C'est ça. Ton apprentie ne peut faire face à deux de mes élèves, ni à une escouade de maître Avarios.

- Tu as engagé autant de monde ? Piufff, la note va être salée, je sens qu'Avarios va te faire payer ce sang coulé inutilement.

- Cesse d'être si sûr de toi ! S'emporta le Rattataki. Tu as beau être puissant, ton apprentie ne l'est pas tout autant.

- Je te dis qu'elle n'est pas mon apprentie. D'ailleurs, elle te le dira elle-même.

- C'est assez ! »

Necrosius sortit son sabre, mais il n'eut le temps de l'allumer. Un sabre rouge était déjà sous sa gorge, tenu par Wol-lust.

« Tu crois que je viens sans arme, même si c'est pour prendre du bon temps. Je sors toujours protéger.

-...Très drôle ton allusion. Mes hommes ne sont pas morts, je l'aurais sentit.

- Tu es vraiment trop sûr de toi. Analyse plus en profondeur et prend ton temps. »

Le Rattataki sembla about de nerfs, mais il se concentra plus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup, il se tourna vers le Sith.

« Non...Impossible. Ils sont...

- Morts. C'est donc vous qui les avez envoyé ? »

La voix féminine emplit de colère venait de la porte de la pièce. Les deux seigneurs noirs tournèrent le regard dans sa direction. Shakti avait abaissé sa capuche et son masque, ses yeux bleu intégral luisaient de colère. Elle tenait un sac dans la main qu'elle jeta au pied du Rattataki qui s'ouvrit. Une tête fixait dans le vide, la peur et l'effroi furent les dernières émotions qui restèrent gravées sur son visage...Les mêmes émotions qui habitèrent Necrosius. Il fixait la jeune fille, se demandant comment elle avait fait et surtout, pourquoi il ne sentait pas la Force en elle.

Wol-lust maintenait toujours le sabre sous la gorge du Rattataki, il fut impressionné des trophées de Shakti, cependant il ne comprenait pas les raisons de sa colère. La jeune fille s'avança vers eux, fixant tour à tour les deux seigneurs noirs.

« Qui est ce Avarios ? Demanda d'un ton glacial Shakti.

- Un Sith siégeant au Conseil Noir, répondit Wol-lust.

- Il vous veut quoi ?

-...Tiens, tu ne lui as pas dit, commença à jubiler Necrosius voyant une faille.

- ça ne concerne que moi, s'expliqua le Sith d'un ton autoritaire.

- C'est ce que vous croyez, répliqua la jeune femme. Ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit des deux Sith nous mettent en danger.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Comment avez-vous... »

Necrosius se retrouva face au regard étrange de la jeune fille, puis il se tut. Ses yeux semblaient se perdre dans le vide alors que Shakti commença à esquissa un geste de la main vers lui, sous le regard effaré de Wol-lust.

« Vous avez perdu la trace de Wol-lust. Vous ignorez qu'il a un apprenti. Votre escouade est tombée dans une embuscade de la République, pensant que vous alliez coincer Wol-lust. Ne revenez jamais à Nar Shaddaa. »

Le Rattataki fut silencieux, puis il répéta ce que venait de dire Shakti, comme s'il le disait lui-même. Wol-lust n'arriva pas à le croire, cela était impossible d'utiliser la confusion sur un pratiquant de la Force...Et pourtant, cela fonctionna. Necrosius sortit de la pièce, ayant suivi ce que venait de dire Shakti. La jeune femme fixa le seigneur noir avant de prendre le sac des têtes et de le refermer. Puis elle lança un regard noir vers Wol-lust.

« Vous avez une dette de vie auprès d'un Darth ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Je t'ai dit que cela ne concerne que moi, gronda Wol-lust. Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Je l'ai vu dans l'esprit des Sith, j'ai dû les torturer pour avoir ses informations.

- ...Et tu culpabilise ? Pourtant cela est digne d'un seigneur noir...Oh pardon, j'oubliais, tu es neutre. Donc, tu les a buté pour épargner Necrosius. Franchement, tu perds au change...

- Maître, il ne s'agit pas d'un équilibre que je viens de faire ! Il veut votre mort.

- Ce n'est pas le premier, ça ne sera pas le dernier. Par contre, comment as-tu fait pour brouiller son esprit ? T'a pas pratiqué ça sur moi ?

-...Maître, que cherche ce Avarios, quel est son vrai but ? »

Le ton sérieux de Shakti ne fit plus rire Wol-lust. Il fixa la jeune fille, puis il comprit...Ou plutôt, il se souvient. Mais cela était impossible, Avarios ne pouvait être au courant...A moins que...

« C'est un chercheur à la base, fit Wol-lust. Il adore collectionner ce qui est rare, il déniche les biens les plus précieux de la galaxie, se basant sur les mythes...Tu penses qu'il sait pour toi ?

- Pas encore et je viens de l'éviter de justesse. Mais il s'est intéressé à Tatooine et à son passé...

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais c'est un Seigneur noir. Il cherche à prendre des objets liés au côté obscure de la Force, le reste il le détruit ou le dissèque. Je pense qu'il a dû avoir des informations sur le passé de Tatooine, mais il a dû déjà fouiller là-bas.

- Il pense que vous avez trouvé quelque chose.

-...C'est ce que tu en déduis ou que tu as vu dans l'esprit des Sith.

- Ce que j'en déduis, mais...

- Alors pas besoin de paniquez ! »

Wol-lust s'approcha de la carafe d'Ambroniste et se resservit un verre. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler et après le tour de force de Shakti, Avarios ne pourrait pas faire de rapprochement, ni avoir un indice. Cependant, ce n'était pas au goût de la jeune femme.

« On doit partir, Maître.

- Tu as dit à cet imbécile de ne pas revenir sur Nar Shaddaa. Avarios va sûrement le tuer. Tu ferais mieux de te détendre.

- Maître, je ne connais pas encore tout l'étendu de la Force neutre. Je ne connais pas tous les pouvoirs Jedi ou Sith que je suis capable d'utiliser et j'ignore si mon pouvoir peut être contrer ou que ce Avarios ne va pas voir que son apprenti à été manipuler.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Avarios a beau être intelligent, il est très orgueilleux et ne fait confiance qu'à ces connaissances qui peuvent être erronés. Il n'accepte pas l'avis des autres.

- Mais... »

Shakti se retrouva soudain poussée contre le mur et bloquée par Wol-lust au niveau des épaules. Le Sith avait lâché son verre qui roula au sol, alors que ses yeux rouge plongèrent dans ceux bleu de la jeune fille.

« Calme-toi ! Je connais Avarios. Détend toi et cesse de paniquer. Ton secret est bien gardé...Enfin par moi en tout cas. Les Jedi, je n'en suis pas sûr.

- J'ai confiance en Ophen.

- C'est toi qui le dis...

- Excusez-moi. »

Les deux personnes se tournèrent vers la voix féminine qui venait de parler d'une manière timide. C'était la Twi'lek qui était plus tôt avec Wol-lust. Elle était revenue comme prévue mais ne pensait pas que son client n'était pas seul.

« Pardon de vous déranger, fit la danseuse. Mais si vous le souhaitez, on peut faire ça à trois, mais ça sera plus cher.

- ...Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, fit rougissante Shakti. Je m'en allais.

- Tu devrais rester pourtant, fit d'un ton mielleux Wol-lust. Ça devrait te détendre,

- Maître ! »

La jeune femme repoussa le Sith qui ria doucement avant de sortir de la pièce. La Twi'lek se mit sur le côté, craignant d'avoir commis une erreur mais Wol-lust s'approcha d'elle pour la rassurez.

« Ce n'est rien. Réaction normal d'une vierge...Enfin je crois qu'elle l'est encore. Bon, ou nous en étions ? »

6


	10. Chapitre10

**Chapitre 10**

Il ne fallut que quelques jours de plus pour que Wol-lust puisse boucler ses affaires. Azi Fafa fut bien attristé du départ de Shakti, perdant une bonne récupératrice -et aussi un bon client tel que le Sith- mais il incita vivement le trio à le recontacter s'ils revenaient sur Nar Shaddaa. Z8-M69 avait pu terminer les réparations et les améliorations du vaisseau. C'est ainsi que le Fureur quitta la Lune des contrebandiers pour une destination encore inconnu.

Shakti essaya de soutirer des informations à Z8-M69 concernant ce fameux Avarios mais le droïde indiqua qu'il n'était au service de Wol-lust depuis son exil. La jeune fille tenta par le biais des ordinateurs du vaisseau d'en apprendre davantage mais sans grand succès. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Darth Avarios était un membre du Conseil noir.

La Force ne lui avait envoyé d'autres signes et elle ne savait pas où elle devait se rendre à présent. Wol-lust n'avait mis qu'une condition : Ne pas aller dans un système sous la domination de l'Empire. Il était même prêt à aller en zone de la République mais en dernier recours. Cependant, il en avait assez de voir les têtes de limaces de Hutts.

Z8-M69 nettoyait une nouvelle fois le Fureur afin d'améliorer son optimisation. Wol-lust aux commandes consultait la carte afin de voir une destination. Shakti était dans l'espace réservé à l'entraînement, en pleine médiation. La distance ne la coupait pas avec le lien particulier qu'elle entretenait avec Tatooine. Il lui arrivait souvent d'être en transe et que son esprit aille à la rencontre de celui qui fut son mentor.

L'intérieur du vaisseau disparut, laissant place au paysage sablonneux et au soleil luisant au-dessus d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, balayés par le vent chaud du désert et cachant une partie de sa nudité. Devant elle se tenait un homme, ayant le même bleu des yeux qu'elle. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à retenir le ou les noms qu'on lui avait donné dans sa vie, à part son nom de naissance.

« Paul, parla en écho Shakti. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre mon rôle. Apporter un équilibre à la Force, mais comment ? Tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas un rôle clé dans la guerre.

- Toi non, répondit l'homme mais sa voix semblait être multiple en plus de l'écho. Mais les gens que tu épargnes, oui. Ils ont un rôle à jouer et les chances doivent être égales dans les deux camps. Sans prendre part à la guerre, tu peux aider autrui.

-...Jusqu'où peuvent aller mes pouvoirs ? Cela m'effraie.

- J'étais tout aussi effrayé que toi. Mais la peur peut te détruire. Tu l'as vu et sentit. La peur alimente ce que tu appelles le côté obscure mais elle est illusion. Ces Sith l'ont prouvé, la peur les a déstabilisés et tu les as dominés.

- J'essaye de trouver le juste milieu...Mais le calme de mes émotions m'aide à mieux voir, cependant cela me rapproche encore trop du côté lumineux.

- Souviens-toi du sentiment qui t'animait quand tu es venu me trouver dans le désert. Souviens-toi de l'émotion qui t'a fait naître le doute en toi concernant ton ordre. »

Shakti ferma à demi les yeux. Elle savait de quoi il parlait. Néanmoins, il y avait une différence entre éprouver ce sentiment et se laisser guider par lui. Le paysage changea autour d'eux, ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de petit temple avec une serre recueillant de l'eau pour des plantes. Une femme se trouvait là, changeant un appareil servant à récolter la rosée. Ses yeux bleu intégral se tournaient dans leur direction, mais elle ne semblait pas les voir, ou seulement l'homme. Ce dernier avait le visage paré de tristesse et de nostalgie.

« C'est la femme que tu as aimé ? Demanda Shakti en se rapprochant de lui.

- Elle était tout pour moi...Tout comme mes enfants.

- Tu m'as raconté...L'un d'eux a pris la voie que j'ai utilisé. Mais cela s'est retourné contre lui.

- Je crois que c'était une nécessité afin que ce que tu appelles "Force" prenne forme. C'était il y a des millénaires avant ton ère.

- Avant que le second soleil n'apparaisse au-dessus de Tatooine. »

Les deux personnes observèrent la femme. Puis le paysage changea brusquement, le ciel devint rouge et le sable balayé par des vents violents.

« Tu es en danger, fit le dénommé Paul. Regagne ton corps.

- Attends ! J'ai encore d'autres questions à te poser.

- Quand le moment viendra, je serais là. Mais tu dois avant tout sauver ta vie. Va ! »

Comme reprenant son souffle après être resté sous l'eau, Shakti toussota, étant à quatre pattes au sol. Elle vit alors que les lumières rouges et une sonnerie d'alerte retentissait dans tout le vaisseau...Ainsi que des bruits et des secousses. Sans perdre un instant, la jeune femme quitta la pièce d'entraînement et rejoignit le poste de pilotage. Wol-lust tentait de communiquer avec ceux qui les attaquaient alors que Z8-M69 tenait les commandes.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Shakti qui se rattrapa de justesse à un siège après une nouvelle secousse.

- Vaisseau de la République ! Cria le Sith. On est dans la zone aérienne de Taris. Bordel ! Vous allez répondre, stupide Républicains ! Aussi sourds que l'Empire !

- Maître ! Hurla le droïde paniqué. Nos réacteurs arrière sont touchés. Plus possible de passer en vitesse lumière !

- Ahhhh ! Wol-lust hurla de rage avant de se reprendre. Z8, met toute la puissance restant dans les boucliers déflecteurs, on va devoir se poser en urgence !

- En plein Taris ! Mais Maître, vous êtes fous ! S'écria encore plus paniqué le robot.

- La ferme ou tu sers de missile ! Shakti, branche les auxiliaires dans ce qui reste des propulseurs ! »

Sans attendre, la jeune fille s'exécuta et ouvrit le panneau de commande. Elle fit les branchements le plus vite possible alors que Z8-M69 faisait les transferts d'énergie. Une nouvelle secousse retentit et un nouveau voyant rouge s'alluma sur le tableau de bord.

« Et on appelle ça des gens pacifiques ! S'exclama le seigneur noir. Il refuse la communication. Ils veulent nous buter depuis le début !

- On a un vaisseau de l'Empire et en plus, ceux utilisés principalement par des Sith, fit remarquer Shakti.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! J'ai déjà vu un Jedi avoir ce type de vaisseau !

- Et si on envoyait un SOS ? Proposa Z8-M69. Peut-être que l'Empire nous entendra ou quelqu'un d'autres.

- Sûrement pas ! Fit énerver Wol-lust. Accrochez-vous, je vais manœuvrer. Hors de question de s'écraser avant qu'on ne les ait descendus ! »

Le Fureur effectua un tonneau afin d'esquiver les nouveaux tirs de blasters et contre toute attente, il effectua un 180° et ouvrit le feu. L'Ouragan BT-7 n'eut le temps de parer l'attaque, des explosions se firent sur sa coque, à des endroits critiques mais il tenait bon. La bataille continua ce qui sembla être une éternité, les missiles et les blasters fusant à tout va ainsi que les impacts et les explosions sur la coque des vaisseaux.

Z8-M69 commençait à paniquer de plus en plus, pleurant sur les réparations qu'il avait fait depuis peu. Wol-lust était concentré pour attaquer et piloter, Shakti se rapprocha du siège du droïde. Elle pianota sur des touches et prit le communicateur.

« Jeune maîtresse ! Mais que faites-vous !

- J'envoie un SOS.

- Non ! Je l'ai interdit ! Fit le Sith en colère. Pose ça immédiatement !

- Faites-moi confiance Maître ! J'ai eu une vision ! »

Le seigneur noir était trop concentré à sauver ce qui restait du vaisseau pour arrêter Shakti. Cette dernière s'agrippa au siège de Z8-M69 qui malgré l'interdit de son maître, établit les liaisons sur divers canaux.

« Ici Shakti ! Quiconque reçoit cet appel, venez nous aidez ! Nous devons atterrir d'urgence sur Taris ! Je répète, ici Shakti ! »

Une nouvelle secousse fit interrompre la communication. La jeune femme se retrouva propulser vers l'arrière, se prenant un gros choc contre l'un des panneaux de commande. Puis une explosion retentit et une lumière aveugla le cockpit du Fureur. Wol-lust avait réussi un coup magistral, envoyant ce qui restait de missile sur leur ennemis. Ce dernier venait d'exploser mais la vague de détonation percuta le Fureur. Les commandes ne répondaient plus alors que le vaisseau entra dans l'atmosphère de Taris.

Tout ne fut que confusion après. Des sensations de tourbillons et un violant impact contre quelque chose de dur furent les seuls souvenirs dont se souvint le trio. Ce fut Z8-M69 qui reprit conscience en premier. La machine avait mieux encaissé que ses maîtres mais il constata qu'ils étaient en vie et le vaisseau à peu près encore entier.

Wol-lust rouvrit les yeux, toujours attaché sur le fauteuil. Il n'avait que quelques contusions dû à l'explosion d'une partie du verre du cockpit. L'odeur nauséabonde du marécage agressa ses narines alors que sa vue redevenait normal. Shakti reprit conscience à son tour, Z8-M69 vin près d'elle, l'aidant à se relever. Elle avait très mal au dos et saignait de la tête.

« Oh jeune maîtresse ! Ne bouger pas trop.

- Je vais bien Z8. Je n'ai rien de casser.

- Plus pour longtemps, fit Wol-lust qui déboucla la ceinture du fauteuil. Tu as contredit mes ordres !

- Maître ! S'interposa le droïde. Le SOS n'est peut-être pas passé...

- Je m'en fous ! J'ai été clair il me semble !

- Vous avez dit que je pouvais suivre mes visions, hors j'en ai eu une. »

Le Sith arriva à sa hauteur, il écarta violemment le robot et prit Shakti par la gorge. Cette dernière ne fit rien, soutenant le regard haineux de son maître.

« Ton insubordination m'exaspère !

-...Ce n'est pas le propre des Sith.

- Il y a sept ans, tu obéissais et sans rechigner !

- Vous ne me faites...toujours pas confiance.

- Vu comment tu agis, pourquoi te l'accorderais-je ?

- Maître ! S'exclama Z8-M69. Vous lui faites mal.

- Toi ta gueule! Elle a déteint sur toi, ma parole ! »

Wol-lust serra un peu plus sa prise autour de la gorge de Shakti. Cependant, il fut surprit qu'elle n'utilise pas ses fameux pouvoirs.

« Tiens, tu n'utilises pas le brouilleur d'esprit sur moi, cracha le Sith.

-...Jamais...je ne ferais une...telle chose...Vous demeurez...mon Maître... »

Le seigneur noir fronça les yeux, puis il relâcha la jeune femme. Celle-ci se tenait la gorge, reprenant son souffle. Elle vit d'un coin de l'œil que Wol-lust semblait dépité.

« Ce n'est même plus drôle que je te tue...Et encore moins de te torturer. Tu es pathétique. »

Shakti ne répondit rien. Z8-M69 alla chercher de quoi soigner les blessures tandis que le seigneur noir examinait les dégâts. Le droïde semblait au bord des larmes même s'il ne pouvait pas en verser.

« Je suis désolé jeune maîtresse, s'excusa-t-il.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Ne t'en fais pas, je commence à être habitué.

- Et dire que j'avais refait tout le vaisseau à neuf. Le maître va être furieux...

- Il l'est déjà, confia Shakti se laissant soigner. Je le sens d'ici...Et puis, je n'aurais pas pu utiliser la Force contre lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne sait pas que j'essaye de maintenir un voile d'invisibilité sur nous d'eux. Sinon les Jedi de la république et même les Sith se seraient précipités ici...De plus, il y avait un Jedi à bord de ce vaisseau. Sa mort va causer une répercussion semblable à un tsunami...Mais c'était nécessaire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je t'expliquerais. Je vais finir de me soigner. Pour le moment, essaye de prendre le maximum des affaires que tu peux et qu'on aura besoin. On doit quitter la zone au plus vite. Et si tu trouves une carte de Taris, je suis preneuse.

- Bien jeune maîtresse, je fais au plus vite ! »

Z8-M69 s'en fut à ses taches tandis que la jeune femme finissait de prendre une bande pour poser autour de sa tête. Elle eut du mal à le faire tenir et soupira...Puis elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle n'eut le temps de bouger que des mains s'affairaient à faire le bandage autour de sa tête. Puis lorsque le tissu fut coincé pour qu'il tienne, elle se retrouva face au regard rougeoyant de Wol-lust.

« Ta discrétion est aussi pourri que celle du grille-pain de luxe, murmura le Sith

-...Vous avez...tout entendu ?

- Et ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu pourras te vanter de me donner des cheveux blancs avec tes actions suicidaires.

- Maître, je... »

Wol-lust posa ses doigts contre les lèvres de Shakti, lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Écoute, j'espère que ta vision va nous sortir de là. Mais la prochaine fois, parle-moi en...Même si on est pris entre deux feux et que la situation est critique. Rassemble le strict minimum de tes effets et on te suit. »

Le seigneur noir se releva, s'éloignant de la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'avait pas remarqué que ses joues avaient rosies. Mais elle se sentit rassurée que derrière les airs de méchants du Sith, il avait bon cœur...Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une illusion ? Shakti chassa ses pensées et se hâta de rassembler ses effets. À l'extérieur du vaisseau, d'étranges grognements et hurlements de créatures se firent entendre, venant des marécages de Taris...

4


	11. Chapitre11

**Chapitre 11**

Taris, l'échec de la République comme elle est surnommée. Et pourtant, depuis quelques temps, cette dernière tente de la recoloniser. Trois cent ans se sont écoulés depuis les événements qui ont transformés cette belle planète en un marécage post-apocalyptique. Mais l'Empire qui fut à l'origine du désastre, ne restait pas les bras croisés. De nombreux combats éclataient sur la planète, mais le danger ne résidait pas là...

Traversant la zone où ils se sont crashés, le trio avançait restant sur leurs gardes. Wol-lust ouvrait la marche, se repérant avec l'holocom qui lui fournissait une carte des lieux. Shakti suivait, portant deux sacs qui contenaient ses effets et de la nourriture. Z8-M69 fermait la marche, tenant un blaster lourd et le reste des bagages de son maître. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des armes mais il l'avait acheté chez Azi Fafa au cas où.

Les bruits venant de tout part ne rassuraient pas le groupe, des ombres se mouvaient derrière la végétation et la sensation d'être épiée constamment ne les quittait pas. Il n'y avait pas de traces d'installations ou de chemins empruntés constamment. Ils étaient dans une zone où seule la loi du plus fort dominait. Le seigneur noir marqua plusieurs pauses, pour tenter de se repérer. Il secoua l'holocom comme si elle déconnait avant de la stopper complètement.

« Foutu parasite ! Les cartes datent d'il y a trois cent ans, plus rien ne correspond !

- Pourtant je vous assure, maître. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour dégoter ses plans.

- Tu sers strictement à rien, boite de conserve !

- La Force nous guide, lança Shakti observant les alentours.

- Mouais, comme ta foutu vision ! Ou veux-tu trouver une flèche ici !

- Ma vision n'était pas explicite. Je vous rappelle qu'on était en plein combat dans l'espace. C'était bref, mais je sais que si on trouve la flèche de Taris, on trouvera des secours.

- La flèche de Taris...Autant trouver une aiguille dans le cul d'un Rancor.

- Euh...Maître ?

- La boite de conserve, je ne t'ai pas sonné.

- Maître, je crois qu'on a de la compagnie. »

Le Sith se tourna dans la direction montré par le droïde. Dans les fourrées à plusieurs mètres d'eux, des cris étranges se firent entendre, puis tout autour d'eux. Shakti se mit dos à Wol-lust, s'apprêtant à sortir son sabre tout comme le seigneur noir. Puis l'une des choses s'avança, se révélant au peu de lumière qu'il y avait. On ne pouvait savoir si c'était humain de base, la chose était déformée se tenant sur ses quatre membres comme un singe. Sa bouche pourvue de dents acérées avait de la bave et ses yeux noirs fixaient avec férocité les intrus devant lui. Plusieurs de ses congénères sortirent à leur tour, encerclant leurs futures proies.

« Des Rackgoules, fit Wol-lust. Alors ces choses existent bel et bien.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Shakti.

- Les Sith ont fait des expériences avant les bombardements. J'ai entendu dire que les Rackgoules étaient les restants de ces expériences...Et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas de faire mordre sinon on en devient un.

- C'est contagieux ? S'inquiéta Z8-M69

-...Pas pour toi, grille-pain ! J'espère que tu sais bien viser avec ce truc.

- Je me suis entraîné, Maître.

- Les voilà ! »

La jeune femme activa son sabre à double lame alors que l'une des Rackgoules poussa un hurlement, signal de l'attaque. Les créatures bandèrent leurs muscles et sautèrent sur leurs proies. Wol-lust brandit son arme pour découper en deux l'une des choses alors que Shakti tourbillonnait sur elle-même pour en repousser deux. Z8-M69 visait les plus éloignés et réussit à faire mouche.

Le combat fut acharné et malgré le nombre d'adversaire, le trio tint bon. Wol-lust et Shakti faisaient une boucherie des Rackgoules venant au corps à corps tandis que Z8-M69 éliminait ceux qui apparaissaient de loin. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reste le groupe debout au milieu d'une vingtaine de cadavres de Rackgoules. Aucun d'eux n'avait été blessé par les immondes créatures. Z8-M69 semblait fier de son exploit.

« Vous avez vu Maître ! J'en ai descendu plein !

- J'étais concentré sur ceux qui étaient sur ma gueule. Je ne vais pas t'admirer pour tes tirs ratés !

- Ratés ? Mais j'en ai abattu au moins qu'une quinzaine.

-...T'en a touché sept.

- Ah, vous regardiez alors ?

- J'ai juste à compter les cadavres au loin qui ont été touché par un blaster.

- Vous oubliez ceux dans les fou...

- Suffit ! On n'est pas là pour compter des points ! Il faut se tirer avant que d'autres n'arrive. »

Z8-M69 était déçu qu'on ne reconnaisse pas son utilité. Mais voyant un sourire reconnaissant et un clin d'œil venant de Shakti, cela lui redonna du courage. Soudain, un cri parvint à leurs oreilles. Cela ressemblait à celui d'un Rackgoule mais beaucoup plus gros. Shakti et Wol-lust écarquillèrent les yeux car ils sentirent une émergence de la Force.

« C'est quoi ça ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-...On dirait que certains Rackgoules sont sensible à la Force. Il n'est pas seul et ils viennent vers nous. Je ne préfère pas les affronter, conseilla Wol-lust.

- Je suis aussi de votre avis, fit peu rassuré son ancienne apprentie. »

Ils se regardèrent avant de courir dans une direction suivit par le droïde qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, ils s'arrêtèrent près de grands arbres dont les racines plongeaient dans une eau noirâtre. Reprenant de leurs forces, ils inspectèrent les alentours mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de civilisations.

« Je croyais que la République voulait repeupler cette foutue planète, dit contrarié Wol-lust. Bon, et maintenant, on va ou ? »

Il s'était tourné vers Shakti mais vit que cette dernière venait de s'éloigner. Il la vit avancer de manière furtive près de l'eau, s'approchant de créatures à l'apparence proche du lézard. C'était des Varactyles, ils faisaient plus de cinq mètres de long. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'un d'eux, essayant de ne pas les effrayer. Z8-M69 commençait à paniquer et allait protéger sa jeune maîtresse avec son blaster mais Wol-lust l'arrêta. Il observa intrigué Shakti qui arriva à portée de l'une des créatures.

Le Varactyle fixa la jeune humaine, émanant un étrange bruit de sa mâchoire. Shakti murmurait doucement alors que sa main effleura le bec de la créature. Ce dernier eu un petit mouvement de recul avant que de nouveau les doigts de Shakti se posèrent sur sa peau écailleuse. Le Varactyle émit un nouveau cri mais qui semblait plus calme. La jeune femme se redressa et commença à caresser l'animal qui se laissa faire, sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses deux compagnons. Elle leur fit signe de s'approcher. Z8-M69 n'était pas du tout rassuré mais fut poussé par Wol-lust qui rejoignit son ancienne apprentie.

« Domptage par la Force j'imagine, fit le Sith.

- Oui et non, confie la jeune fille. J'ai plutôt communiqué avec lui, il accepte de venir avec nous.

- Et tu veux en faire quoi ?

- Ils connaissent les lieux, on peut trouver la flèche en grimpant sur eux.

-...Tu veux chevaucher ça ? Pointa Wol-lust sur un autre des Varactyles qui s'était approché.

- Jeune maîtresse, ça à l'air dangereux ! Protesta Z8-M69

- Vous préférez que je demande à eux ? »

Shakti pointa derrière Wol-lust et Z8-M69, montrant deux créatures aussi massives que les Varactyles mais bien différentes. C'était des Nexus et leurs mâchoires avaient beaucoup plus de dents pointues que les Varactyles. Le droïde fut encore moins rassuré, quant au Sith il haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers l'humaine.

« Je préférais un Bantha mais on est pas sur Tatooine. Au point où on en est...

- Mais Maître ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir là-dessus !

- Tu monteras avec lui Z8, rassura la jeune femme. Allons-y. »

Shakti passa sur le côté du Varactyle puis elle se hissa et se tient aux étranges plumes-écailles qui ornaient la crinière. Wol-lust soupira puis il se dirigea vers l'autre Varactyle et fit monter Z8-M69 derrière lui. Les deux créatures émirent un glapissement avant de se lancer à toute vitesse à travers le marais.

Cela était difficile de se tenir sur de telles créatures sans harnais mais la Force aida Shakti et Wol-lust. Z8-M69 serrait fermement son maître, pas du tout rassuré de gambader aussi vite. La jeune fille se liait par l'esprit avec sa monture, cherchant à savoir ce qu'était la flèche en lui montrant sa vision. La créature sembla comprendre et elle bifurqua soudainement à un grand arbre avant de sauter sur une plaque de métal recouvert de végétation et d'avancer dessus.

Les deux Varactyles menèrent leurs cavaliers sur un autre morceau de métal qui dominait un ensemble recouvert par la végétation. Il fallut un temps avant que Wol-lust reconnaisse la carcasse d'un vaisseau...Et il percuta.

« La flèche d'Endar. C'est un vaisseau militaire de la République qui s'est crashé avant le bombardement de la planète il y a trois cent ans...J'aurai du y penser. Et tu penses sincèrement trouver de l'aide ici ?

- En tout cas, c'est qu'indiquait ma vision.

- Bon, au point ou... »

Wol-lust fit redresser son Varactyle pour éviter un tir de blaster venant de plus bas. Néanmoins, le mouvement surprit Z8-M69 qui fut désarçonné. Le droïde roula au bord de la plaque de métal et eu juste le temps de raccrocher au bord avant de tomber. Shakti tourna son regard en bas où elle vit un groupe d'individus armé jusqu'aux dents et braqué des blasters lourds dans leurs directions. Le Sith essaya de calmer sa monture mais la créature fut de nouveau effrayer par un tir de blaster et désarçonna son autre cavalier. La jeune femme réussit à maîtriser son Varactyle par l'esprit, puis elle l'incita à prendre son élan pour sauter. La créature exécuta et prit appuie sur d'autres morceaux de métal avant d'atterrir au sol, fonçant sur les assaillants.

Wol-lust s'approcha du bord où Z8-M69 commençait à lâcher prise. Il lui choppa l'un de ses bras mécaniques et le hissa pour le mettre en sécurité. En bas, Shakti arriva au corps à corps et sauta de sa monture, sabres laser à la main. Elle avait séparé son arme en deux et commençait à abattre ses ennemis. C'était des Cathars ressemblant à des pirates, ils visèrent l'humaine mais certains furent abattu par les lames des sabres lasers.

Le Sith observa la situation en bas, il vit que cela allait mal tourner car d'autres Cathars sortaient de leur cachettes, prêter main forte à leurs pairs. Son regard chercha quelque chose, puis il trouva une solution. Il pointa ses mains en direction d'une des masses de métal de ce qui restait de l'épave et commençait à puiser dans la Force pour le faire bouger. Z8-M69 alla récupérer son arme qui était tombé et essaya de protéger sa jeune maîtresse à distance.

Shakti pourfendait devant elle ses ennemis mais il en venait de plus en plus. Certains tirs de blasters passaient très près d'elle. Puis elle sentit la Force, une grande puissance qui se révéla. Son regard bleu se tourna en direction de son maître, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle continua de faire pleuvoir ses attaques sur les Cathars. Ces derniers étaient trop concentrés sur ce qui pensait être un Jedi quand un bruit lourd de métal parvint à leur oreille. Une ombre se dessina sous leurs pieds, leurs têtes se relevèrent voyant un immense morceau de la Flèche d'Endar s'abattre sur eux. La terre s'ébranla à l'impact violent alors qu'un épais nuage de fumé se soulevait.

Wol-lust rouvrit les yeux, observant ce qui restaient des pirates. Ceux qui en avait réchappé, une petit poignée, prirent peur et s'enfuirent. Z8-M69 chercha Shakti, se souvenant qu'elle était au centre de l'impact. La peur et la tristesse le gagnèrent, il allait protester contre son maître lorsqu'il vit un morceau de métal voler du sommet de la masse. Sortant du trou, la jeune femme se hissa sur le morceau d'épave, faisant signe qu'elle allait bien. Elle n'avait pas douté de son maître mais ne pensait pas que le Sith cachait autant de puissance. Le trio se rejoignit dans l'un des morceaux d'épave qui était stable, à l'abri et guettant un éventuel retard des pirates.

« Oh jeune maîtresse ! S'exclama Z8-M69. J'ai bien cru que vous finissiez en crêpe !

- Ça aurait pu. Mais j'ai confiance en mon maître.

- Cela risque de te perdre un jour, fit d'un ton ironique Wol-lust. J'espère que ta fameuse aide, ce n'était pas ces pirates ?

- Non, rassura Shakti. La sensation d'aide était plus...familière.

- Familière ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un Jedi

- Je ne sais pas vraiment...J'ai besoin de me concentrer. »

Shakti se mis à genoux, plongeant en médiation. Wol-lust l'observa, gardant un œil sur l'extérieur. Plongée dans sa transe, la jeune fille chercha ce qu'elle devait trouver, cette fameuse aide...Lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par le bruit d'un vaisseau en approche. Elle se releva et courut près du bord, rejoignant le seigneur noir qui avait entendu aussi. Un appareil volait au-dessus de la zone, il ne portait aucun emblème connu.

« Ça doit être les renforts de ces pirates, dit Wol-lust. On ferait mieux de ne pas rester dans les parages.

- Attendez Maître...J'ai déjà vu ce vaisseau. »

Shakti plissa les yeux, observant l'appareil qui était familier. Ce dernier tournait en rond avant d'entamer un atterrissage un peu plus loin de l'épave de la Flèche d'Endar. Brusquement, la jeune femme quitta l'abri et sautant au sol avant de courir en direction de la zone. Wol-lust jura dans sa langue natale avant d'alpaguer Z8-M69 et de suivre son "inconsciente d'apprentie".

La jeune fille arriva non loin du vaisseau qui venait de se poser dans un endroit dégagé du marais. Les moteurs n'étaient pas coupés mais la rampe d'accès s'abaissa alors qu'une forme commençait à descendre de l'appareil...

4


End file.
